24 Hours by Miss Starfire (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Continuação de "30 Days". O que acontece quando você combina uma máquina do tempo defeituosa, um gênio desesperado e uma chance de mudar a história? 24 horas de insanidade…
1. Prólogo

Olá Ducklings! Como prometido, aqui está a continuação de "30 Days". Já aviso que vocês precisam ler "30 Days" primeiro antes de ler "24 Hours", caso contrário, vocês não entenderão NADINHA. Se você não leu "30 Days", o link da estória é esse _ migre. me/ii4cn_ (não se esqueça de tirar os 'espaços' ok?) Essa estória terá um final diferente, como eu disse no capítulo final de 30 Days, a autora mudou o final de "Homem de Ferro 2", fazendo com que Tony e Pepper não se beijassem no terraço, acontecendo o que aconteceu em 30 Days. Em 24 Hours, Tony fará com que Pepper volte, e em cada dos 10 capítulos ele passará por um universo paralelo diferente, tentando trazer Pepper de volta para ele. ENFIM, chega de spoiler, aguardem os capítulos traduzidos! E é claro, não podia deixar de agradecer a **Miss Starfire** por me autorizar a traduzir suas duas fanfics (thank you again *-*). Boa leitura e deixem uma tradutora feliz deixando sua review e favoritando!

**Prólogo**

Cinco dias após deixar o cemitério, seguido de uma grande ideia, Tony Stark se via preso em sua oficina; Cheio de graxa, fedido, a barba por fazer, sobrevivendo com bebida alcóolica como seu único meio de sustento, com apenas dez horas de sono e nem uma gota de água ou sabão desde o enterro de Pepper Potts.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados como se ele fosse louco, e tudo que faltava para ele no momento, era uma assistente encapuzada e corcunda para completar o ar de "cientista maluco". A oficina estava uma bagunça, e até mesmo seus companheiros de inteligência artificial estavam preocupados com ele. De vez em quando ele murmurava algumas palavras sobre o contínuo espaço-tempo e as suas propriedades, o nome de Pepper, ou algumas palavras feias que faria sua mãe morta querer voltar à vida só para enfiar um sabão em sua boca.

_"Senhor, o coronel Rhodes está na linha 1. Devo atendê-lo?"_

_"Não."_ O gênio respondeu quase mecanicamente enquanto colocava o novo reator arc miniaturizado no lugar.

_"Mas, senhor__–__"_

"_JARVIS, cale-se."_

Tony esfregou os olhos com a palma das mãos. Sua visão estava se deteriorando de forma exponencial nas últimas horas, e enquanto ele tentava se lembrar de piscar com mais frequência, a técnica estava começando a perder a sua eficácia já que tudo que seus olhos precisavam no momento era de uma longa noite de sono.

_Só mais um pouquinho._

_"TONY! Tony!",_ Os gritos de Rhodey de trás da porta de vidro trancada foram ignorados pelo ex-playboy, e instantaneamente tornou-se abafada sob o som de Black Sabbath, que tocava alto nos alto-falantes. O Coronel Rhodes bufou, jogando a mão esquerda no ar quando ele ouviu o som da música retumbante sobre o vidro. Ele puxou o celular do ouvido e percebeu que a chamada tinha sido ignorada, então ele pegou o celular e o meteu no bolso da calça.

_"Sério, este homem quer morrer",_ Rhodey murmurou enquanto ele digitava sua senha de 4 dígitos para entrar na oficina, mas o sinal sonoro duplo que se seguiu ao digitar sua senha informava ao militar que seu PIN fora recusado.

_"Que diabos, JARVIS? Por que meu código não está funcionando?"_

_"O Sr. Stark retirou as permissões do código de acesso para todos; a não ser o dele."_

_"O quê? Por quê?"_

_"Ele não deseja ser incomodado."_

Rhodey gemeu. _"Quando foi a última vez que ele agiu como um ser humano normal?"_

O sistema inteligente hesitou. _"Uhm, o Sr. Stark não é..."_

_"Quando foi a última vez que ele comeu comida normal?"_ Rhodey perguntou imediatamente depois de perceber que não havia maneira apropriada de JARVIS responder a sua pergunta anterior com uma resposta simples.

_"Os registros mostram que ele não ingere calorias necessárias desde o dia em que ele e a Senhorita Potts saíram em viagem a Oakland."_

_"O QUÊ? Isso foi há mais de uma semana atrás! JARVIS, abra essa porta!"_

_"Temo que eu não tenha autorização para isso, coronel Rhodes."_

_"Foda-se"._

_"No entanto",_ continuou JARVIS. _"Tenho a liberdade de informar que a última vez que estas paredes de vidro foram substituídas, materiais à prova de balas não foram utilizadas."_

James foi pego de surpresa. _"O que isso tem a ver com... oh!"_

Rhodey tirou o revólver pendurado em seu quadril e atirou nas portas de vidro duas vezes. Os cacos de vidro caíram no chão em um estrondo, Rhodey correu para dentro da oficina. O som dos tiros assustou Tony, forçando-o a perder sua concentração e olhar por cima do ombro.

_"Que porra você está fazendo?_" O gênio cuspiu quando ele começou a fugir de seu amigo. _"Você está louco?"_

_"Tony, pare de se mover! Vou tirar você nem que for arrastado para fora daqui! Ugh!"_ Rhodey se esquivou da cadeira que Tony tinha jogado nele em um esforço de parar o coronel de alcançá-lo, fazendo Tony ganhar apenas mais alguns segundos de vantagem sobre o militar experiente.

_"Não! Não, eu não estou pronto! Vou trazer Pepper de volta! Vou trazê-la de volta!"_

_"Trazê-la... o quê? Tony, ela se foi!"_

_"Não! Ela não se foi! Posso trazê-la de volta! Eu posso!" _Tony tropeçou em uma chave inglesa no chão, mas ele recuperou novamente a postura. Ele podia sentir Rhodey atrás dele, ameaçando interromper o trabalho que Tony verdadeiramente acreditava que iria ajudá-lo a recuperar a amiga e o amor que ele tinha perdido. Tony chegou até um canto da oficina e se virou para ver Rhodey de pé a poucos metros de distância dele; um desapontamento óbvio podia ser visto em seu rosto.

_"Tony, eu vou atirar em você se você não se acalmar, porra. Olhe para você! Quando foi a última vez que você usou uma escova de dentes?"_

Tony balançou a cabeça e olhou para o seu novo relógio, com as mãos tremendo de antecipação. _"Eu não posso Rhodey. Eu não posso parar. Estou tão perto... Pepper... ela..."_

_"Tony, respire. Você está ouvindo a si mesmo?"_

Os olhos de Tony se encheram de lágrimas de desespero. Ele não queria perder tempo; a oportunidade de terminar seu projeto, mas Rhodey não ia recuar e ele sabia disso. O gênio deu a seu amigo um último olhar antes de sua mão direita trêmula agarrar o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. A calibração ainda precisava ser concluída, e ele ainda não tivera a oportunidade de fazer um teste bem-sucedido. Infernos! O reator arc que dava energia a máquina do tempo não estava funcionando corretamente ainda! Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ele estava prestes a se enviar ao Mágico de Oz para se juntar ao exército de macacos voadores, sem nenhuma forma de voltar para casa.

_É melhor do que ficar sem ela,_ Tony pensou, percebendo que seu tempo acabara. Era agora ou nunca, e nunca não era uma opção para ele.

_"Adeus, Rhodey"._

_"Tony, o que..."_

Um toque de um botão e uma luz forte logo após isso; o tenente-coronel James Rhodes foi deixado sozinho e confuso dentro da oficina da mansão Stark, de imediato, perguntando-se o que ele estava fazendo lá.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tony abriu os olhos ao ouvir um som de alarme próximo a ele. A primeira coisa em que ele colocou os olhos foi em sua chave de macaco favorita debaixo de seu braço estendido, que parecia que ele tinha o usado como um travesseiro improvisado para sua cabeça. Ele engoliu um seco e lambeu os lábios, que tinha gosto de graxa. Ele levantou-se da mesa e ficou em pé. Ele piscou algumas vezes e torceu o pescoço para os lados, estalando os ossos do pescoço.

Ele estava em sua oficina, e nada parecia fora do lugar, com a ressalva de que ele não se lembrava de como ele tinha chegado lá em primeiro lugar. Ele coçou o pescoço, e depois a mesma mão desceu até seu peito e suas unhas cavaram ali. Ele distraidamente começou a roçar sua pele; sentindo uma sensação de formigamento, até que ele percebeu que seu peito parecia estranho.

_Mas que diabos?_

Ele puxou a camisa para cima para olhar para seu peito nu, que estava desprovido de qualquer sinal de que um eletroímã de alta tecnologia já tinha estado lá.

O reator arc não estava ali.

Tony estalou os dedos para o monitor do computador em frente a ele, trazendo-o a vida com o sinal sonoro feito por ele. Ele clicou duas vezes no ícone da webcam em seu desktop, imediatamente exibindo à imagem de seu peito com aparência normal. Ele engoliu um nó na garganta e permaneceu em silêncio e imóvel por um minuto enquanto sua mente recapitulava os acontecimentos mais recentes que ele pudesse recordar.

_Pepper e eu em um show... ela estava... comigo... a gente voltou para casa e nós... estava frio na manhã seguinte... e Pepper... ela... ela estava..._

_"Bom dia, senhor."_, Seu sistema inteligente falou de repente, assustando pra infernos o gênio.

_"JARVIS?"_

_"Sim?"_

_"Que dia é hoje?"_

_"17 de junho de 2015."_

_"Eu acho que acabei no futuro",_ resmungou Tony. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para a parede onde suas armaduras normalmente ficavam, mas ele percebeu que não havia nenhum sinal da tecnologia do Homem de Ferro em qualquer lugar da oficina. Tony então olhou para seu relógio/máquina do tempo que ele nomeara _88CP_, ou _Caçando a Pepper, versão 88. _A carga da bateria fora reduzida em apenas um por cento, o que o deixou com bastante tempo para arrumar seu projeto inacabado. Quando ele se perdeu em seus pensamentos, o plano de fundo de seu monitor ativou, captando a sua atenção e fazendo sua boca ficar entreaberta.

A primeira imagem que apareceu no monitor do meio era dele e de Pepper, vestidos com um traje de casamento, olhando um para o outro em frente ao oceano, o pôr do sol ao fundo. A imagem seguinte era de ambos, desta vez segurando um copo de bebida em suas mãos e posando para uma foto sozinhos; uma multidão de pessoas sem rosto por trás deles. A terceira imagem que apareceu mostrava Pepper com um roupão de hospital, parecendo cansada e suada, mas com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, segurando um bebê em seus braços. A quarta imagem, que fez Tony sorrir com um bobo, era de si mesmo segurando um bebê recém-nascido em seus braços, usando luvas estéreis e um roupão que cobria suas roupas casuais, e Pepper ao fundo sorrindo com carinho para eles.

_Somos casados ... nós... nós temos um filho,_ Tony respirou profundamente. _Eu posso viver com isso._

_"Tony? Tony, você está aí?"_

A voz feminina que veio da escada o fez parar de olhar para a imagem. Ele apertou um botão no teclado para desativar o protetor de tela em seu monitor e notou a hora.

_10:00 A.M. Consegui logo na primeira tentativa. Cara, eu sou bom!_

Seus olhos focaram na tela à sua frente, abrindo seu servidor seguro e uma janela de um navegador, ele decidiu pesquisar sobre si mesmo e descobrir como era sua vida agora, mas antes que ele pudesse iniciar a sua busca, um baque forte em sua mesa o fez olhar para cima.

_"Esta é a última porcaria que você me pede para colocar em uma caixa para você. Certifique-se de levá-la para a audiência. Eu não quero mais essa merda na minha casa." _Tony franziu a testa em confusão, mas Christine Everhart nem percebeu sua surpresa quando ela se virou e voltou a subir as escadas, da onde ela tinha vindo. Os olhos de Tony então olharam para a caixa e esticou o pescoço para ver seu conteúdo.

_"JARVIS?"_

_"Senhor?"_

_"Eu tenho uma audiência hoje?"_

_"Sim, senhor. Você está programado para aparecer no tribunal civil de Malibu em uma hora."_

_"Para quê?"_

_"Para finalizar seu divórcio com a Senhorita Potts."_

No momento em que JARVIS respondeu à pergunta de Tony, as mãos do cientista voaram para a caixa, puxou-a para mais perto dele e então começou a inspecioná-la. A _porcaria_ que Christine não queria na casa _dela_ incluía fotos dele e Pepper, brinquedos - que ele assumira pertencer a seu filho, e várias outras bugigangas aleatórias que ele só poderia dizer que tinha algum valor sentimental para ele ou Pepper.

O coração de Tony começou a bater mais rápido quando seus dedos voaram sobre o teclado, continuando sua pesquisa sobre a história de sua vida. _"JARVIS, por que estou me divorciando?"_

_"Porque você pediu há um ano atrás."_

_"Qual foi a razão pela qual eu pedi isso?"_

_"Diferenças irreconciliáveis"._

_"Porra",_ Tony clicou no primeiro link de busca na web com o seu nome e o de Pepper e começou a ler a notícia para si mesmo.

_Após cinco anos de casamento, o bilionário Tony Stark e sua esposa Virginia "Pepper" Potts anunciaram sua separação formal. O tribunal documenta que a causa foi 'diferenças irreconciliáveis' como a principal causa da separação; no entanto, fontes próximas ao casal diz que o presidente das Indústrias Stark voltou a sua rotina de playboy, e que na verdade, a razão pelo divórcio é a descoberta de um caso de um ano de Stark com a Editora-Chefe da revista Vanity Fair, Christine Everhart. O divórcio será finalizado no próximo ano, em que o casal espera compartilhar a guarda de seu único filho, James Stark._

_"Eu traí Pepper?"_

_"Senhor, você me pediu para lembrá-lo de se preparar para a sua audiência se você não saísse da porta até as 10:15."_

_"O que acontece se eu não aparecer? Será que o divórcio é cancelado?"_

_"Não, senhor. Sua presença ali é apenas uma formalidade. Você já assinou os documentos há duas semanas."_

_"Tony! Quer se apressar? Você vai se atrasar! Você me prometeu que iríamos sair para comemorar seu divórcio hoje. É melhor você não ter se esquecido disso!"_ Christine gritou do alto da escada.

Tony estava um caco. Isso não era o que ele tinha planejado.

* * *

Tony estava sentado em uma cadeira dentro de uma pequena sala de conferência do edifício do tribunal, tamborilando rapidamente os dedos na mesa. Ele correu para a audiência depois de ignorar as queixas de Christine; que ela o queria de volta antes do meio-dia, e esquivando-se de um sapato que ela jogara nele em seu caminho até a porta. Ele cobriu a boca com o punho e ele olhou tudo e todos com confusão e desconfiança até que a porta de entrada principal se abriu para revelar Pepper e outra mulher chegando ao local.

Seus olhos colaram à sua forma que ele achava que nunca mais veria, e ele seguiu seus passos com os olhos enquanto ela se sentava ao lado oposto da mesa. Ela não olhou para ele, em vez disso, ela sussurrou em voz baixa algo para a mulher ao seu lado, a que tinha entrado com ela, que ele presumia ser sua advogada ou representante similar. Uma terceira mulher entrou na sala alguns segundos mais tarde, e todos se levantaram – mesmo Tony que estava confuso demais para sequer imaginar como deveria agir – ele, tropeçando em seus pés.

_"Sentem-se",_ a mulher na frente disse, e todos obedeceram. _"Estamos aqui hoje para ouvir as declarações finais do Sr. e da Sra. Stark, no caso MCA-2016-256. Seu arquivo foi revisto pelo secretário e por mim, e cada documento foi aprovado e sancionado por este tribunal. Quaisquer declarações finais Sra. Stark?"_

_"Não, a honra é sua."_ Pepper respondeu, olhando diretamente para a juíza. _"Nenhuma declaração final."_

_"Muito bem",_ a oficial fez algumas anotações em um pedaço de papel antes de ela levantar os olhos e olhar diretamente para Tony.

_"Sr. Stark. Quaisquer declarações finais?"_

Tony ficou em choque. Seu olhar assustado passou de seu advogado para a juíza, da advogada de Pepper e finalmente, para Pepper. Sua ex-assistente continuou a ignorá-lo, e se ele não estivesse a encarando por tanto tempo, ela nunca teria a coragem de encará-lo de volta.

_"Eu..."_ Tony começou, perdendo-se em seus olhos azuis cheios de raiva. "_Pepper..."_ Ele estendeu o braço em direção a ela.

_"Sr. Stark? Você tem ou não tem uma declaração final para fazer? Eu tenho outros compromissos a cuidar."_ A oficial virou-se para o bilionário.

_"Pepper, me aceite de volta..."_ Seus dedos roçaram seu antebraço, e Pepper afastou seu braço como se seu toque fosse repugnante. "_Por favor... me aceite de volta..."_

Pepper mordeu o lábio em uma tentativa óbvia de não chorar, e balançou a cabeça.

_"Pep",_ Tony implorou. _"Vai ser como antes",_ argumentou ele, mesmo ele não tendo ideia de como fora sua vida de casados , mas ele só podia esperar que tinha sido bom. _"Nós podemos fazer isso funcionar, você, eu... e James..."_

_"Oh, meu Deus!"_ A advogada de Pepper bateu com o punho na mesa. "_Meritíssimo, solicito o cancelamento da audiência?"_

_"Sr. Stark, pela última vez",_ a oficial o alertou_. "Você tem uma declaração final?"_

_"Nós podemos ser felizes novamente, Pepper... nós três..."_

As palavras de Tony foram cortadas quando ele sentiu sua cabeça virar para o lado. Demorou alguns segundos para ele voltar aos seus sentidos, mas quando ele voltou, ele percebeu que Pepper havia lhe dado um tapa com força.

_"Sinto muito, a honra é sua",_ Pepper sussurrou enquanto ela e sua advogada se levantaram de suas cadeiras e começaram a se retirar da sala. A oficial declarou a audiência terminada, e no momento seguinte, Tony foi deixado sozinho na sala com seu advogado como sua única companhia. O homem balançou a cabeça para o inventor de uma forma desesperada.

_"Sr. Stark, eu lhe disse para não beber antes desta audiência; você não presta atenção no que diz quando você está bêbado."_

_"O quê? Eu... eu não..."_

_"Isso não importa agora. Você está divorciado. Acabou. Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Stark",_ o homem disse enquanto ele se afastava de Tony e desaparecia pela porta principal. Tony levantou-se um pouco e se endireitou na cadeira.

_"Eu tenho que corrigir isso. Tenho que encontrar um caminho."_

Tony pegou seu celular no bolso de sua jaqueta e pressionou o número de discagem rápida para ligar para JARVIS. Assim que ele ouviu a voz de JARVIS atender a chamada, ele falou para ele. _"JARVIS, quais são os termos do meu divórcio?"_

_"A Senhorita Potts receberá pensão alimentícia mensal de $15.000 dólares pelo resto de sua vida, 35% das ações da empresa e do investimento, 10% do controle acionário das Indústrias Stark, e os benefícios de saúde de nível corporativo até os 65 anos de idade."_

_"E quanto ao sustento da criança?"_

_"Não há registros de pagamentos existentes à criança."_

_"O que você quer dizer? Eu vou ficar com o James?"_ Tony perguntou; o nome de seu filho ainda parecia estranho saindo de sua boca, mas de alguma forma fazendo sentido em sua mente bagunçada.

_"James Stark está morto, senhor."_

Tony quase deixou cair o celular, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

_"O quê? Quando? Como?"_

_"Um acidente de carro, há seis meses."_

_"Acidente de carro? Quem estava dirigindo?"_

_"Você, senhor."_

_Não_, Tony fechou os olhos, suspirou, e desligou o celular. Ele quase se esqueceu de como respirar, mas a dor em seu peito lembrou que ele precisava, então, ele deu profundas e longas respirações. Não era de se admirar o porquê Pepper tinha lhe dado um tapa da cara quando ele mencionou o filho deles; o menino tinha morrido! Por que ele não pensou em investigar mais antes de ir até lá? Por que ele mesmo não percebeu isso? Como no mundo ele tinha conseguido acabar com sua vida, a vida _deles_, dessa maneira?

Ele não tinha mais nada para resolver no edifício do tribunal, e ele não queria voltar para casa para ver Christine. Ele só conseguia pensar em um lugar para se esconder, e antes que alguém decidisse procurar por ele, Tony levantou-se da cadeira, deixou o prédio, e foi direto para seu escritório nas Indústrias Stark.

* * *

_NOTÍCIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA: James Stark, filho do gênio e inventor Tony Stark e Virginia Potts foi dado como morto após um acidente de carro. Um investigador da polícia, que transmitiu informações para nós em troca de anonimato, afirmou que o presidente das Indústrias Stark e seu filho estavam envolvidos em um grande acidente veicular na rodovia Pacific Coast. Parece que a criança não estava com o cinto de segurança e foi arremessada do automóvel caindo de uma vez ao lado da estrada. Suspeita-se de que o álcool tenha sido a causa na tragédia, mas ainda não foi confirmado. As lesões de Tony Stark não apresentavam risco de vida e ele foi inocentado de lesão corporal com risco de vida quase que imediatamente após os paramédicos chegarem em sequência por um pedido de socorro de um transeunte. Seu filho, no entanto, foi declarado morto no local._

Tony não podia acreditar na notícia em frente a ele, mas várias outras fontes haviam confirmado: ele havia causado a morte de seu filho. Ele tinha sido capaz de sair da situação incólume devido a sua influência e dinheiro, mas isso não fez de sua punição menos severa. Ele beliscou os braços algumas vezes, esperando que Rhodey tivesse atirado nele e ele estivesse se recuperando em uma cama de hospital, mas ele não tivera tanta sorte. Esta realidade era sua nova realidade, e ele se xingou por ter dito a ele mesmo que não havia nada pior do que uma realidade onde Pepper não existisse.

_Por que isso aconteceu? Por que ainda sou um idiota insensível?_

Foi porque ele não teve trabalho em conquistar o coração de Pepper? A história deles dizia que Pepper e ele tinham começado a namorar quase que imediatamente depois que ela se tornou sua assistente. Foi porque ele não era o Homem de Ferro? O reator arc em seu peito foi apenas o primeiro indício de que ele não era um super-herói nesta realidade, e ele havia confirmado esse indício ao notar a ausência de suas armaduras. Ou, talvez, apenas talvez, ele só não conseguiu descobrir o que ele deveria fazer - qual era o seu propósito na vida, e, portanto, ele não tinha nenhum respeito por aquilo que ele tinha, ou as pessoas com quem ele estava.

_Mas, por quê? O que eu fiz de errado?_

O que tinha transformado sua vida? O que o levou a tornar-se um homem que Pepper tinha aversão, contrário em sua linha de tempo passada onde ela era apaixonada por ele? Claramente, ela tinha se apaixonado por ele ali também, mas ele não era o mesmo homem que ele se lembrava de horas atrás. O homem que ele havia se tornado nunca teria traído Pepper, ou conduzido seu filho em estado de embriaguez, ou muitas das outras coisas horríveis que ele tinha acabado de descobrir sobre si mesmo. Aqueles eram atos do velho Tony, o Tony que existia antes do Afeganistão. O Tony que...

_Oh, merda._

É; finalmente ele percebeu.

Afeganistão, era a pista.

Mesmo sabendo que o resultado de seu sequestro fora a causa indireta do envenenamento de paládio de Pepper, ele poderia impedir sua morte se ele soubesse sobre isso de antemão. No entanto, sua vida nunca teria sido a mesma, o seu ego nunca teria sido ferido se ele não tivesse enfrentado a morte naquela caverna.

_Eu tenho que voltar para a caverna. Eu tenho que viver aquilo novamente. Mas, como?_

Como ele faria aquilo era como uma pergunta valendo um milhão de dólares. As especificações para o _Projeto Doc Brown_ não existia naquela realidade atual, e ele não tinha ideia de como ele tinha ajustado a data que ele havia parado. Seu encontro com Rhodey não estava totalmente claro para ele, e ele não pôde determinar como ele havia voltado no tempo, ou até mesmo encontrar uma maneira de como ele poderia se enviar a uma linha de tempo diferente.

_"Deve haver uma maneira."_ Ele tirou o relógio de sua mão e olhou para ele, notando que a bateria caíra para 95%. Tony franziu os lábios, confuso com a perda de energia; já que ele não usara o relógio outra vez.

_Talvez seja um temporizador,_ ele disse a si mesmo ao colocar o relógio de volta em seu pulso. Ele olhou para o relógio na tela de seu computador, e ele notou que era 10:00 P.M. Ele tinha estado ali por apenas 12 horas, e ele já sentia falta de sua realidade passada. Ele tinha que ir para casa, em algum momento, mas ele temia o humor de Christine já que ele não havia ligado para ela. Ele tinha várias chamadas perdidas e mensagens em seu celular, mas ele não deu a mínima da mulher estar irritada com ele.

_Christine Everhart, sério? O que eu estava pensando?_

A verdade era que ele não estava.

Derrotado e cansado, Tony decidiu passar a noite em um hotel, o mais degradado que pudesse encontrar nas proximidades da empresa. Ninguém jamais consideraria a ideia de procurar o bilionário em nada mais do que em um hotel cinco estrelas ou em sua casa, uma casa que agora ele compartilhava com uma puta que ele tinha transado uma vez depois de uma noite de bebedeira em Las Vegas e tinha aparentemente transado muitas vezes depois - em sua própria casa.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz isso com Pepper, com nosso filho._

Cheio de pensamentos de pesar e fervendo com a ironia do impacto da experiência que o Afeganistão teve em sua vida, Tony fechou os olhos e dormiu. Ele teria todo o tempo do mundo amanhã para descobrir como transportar ele desta realidade doente, e encontrar uma realidade onde ele não era um idiota, trapaceiro, assassino, e em que Pepper ainda estivesse viva; viva e feliz, e obrigando ele a levantar a bunda da cama para ir ao trabalho.

_Maldito seja, Afeganistão._


	3. Capítulo 2

Ducklings, como vão? _Eu tenho duas coisas para dizer a vocês_ (não, não são más notícias).

**Primeiro:** Queria pedir MIL desculpas pela demora nas traduções, muitas pessoas me mandaram e-mail e até mandaram tweets falando "Ma, você traduzia em dois dias capítulos bem maiores e os pequenos estão demorando, por quê?", simples: minha vida esse ano não está mais fácil como ano passado (Escola + estudo à tarde), esse ano é somente cursinho e estudo à tarde INTEIRINHA. Tiro pouco tempo no computador, e o tempo que tenho eu traduzo e também ajudo no Downey Brasil (onde sou translater/newsposter e multiuso haha), portanto, paciência. Os capítulos serão postados e eu ainda tenho duas fanfics de Homem de Ferro para traduzir na fila, só vou demorar mais do que o esperado, tudo bem?

**Segundo:** É incrível, as mesmas pessoas vieram reclamar comigo que eu disse que "24 Hours" ia ter um fim feliz e logo no primeiro capítulo Tony se dá mal '-' Eu não vou soltar spoiler porque se não perde a graça :[ Mas vocês vão ver que tudo fará sentido quando vocês lerem o epílogo de "24 Hours" e ver bem... chega, CHEGA de spoiler. (Eu não menti, vai ter final feliz no fim, vocês já podem dormir em paz). Agora, respire fundo que o capítulo 2 está abaixo. Boa leitura e deixem uma tradutora feliz deixando sua review!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_"Levante-se!"_ Uma voz masculina disse muito próxima antes de ele sentir água gelada sendo derramada em seu rosto. Tony gemeu em resposta, recusando-se a abrir os olhos e rolando para outro lado. O dono da voz, no entanto, não desistiu de suas exigências, e lançou mais uma carga de água fria no rosto do cientista. _"Stark, eles estão vindo! Levante-se!"_

_"Que diabos?"_

_"Eles estão com raiva de você! Levante-se!"_

Tony piscou rapidamente para permitir que suas pupilas se ajustassem à luz fraca em torno dele, e a primeira imagem que ele viu foi de Yinsen, acima dele com um olhar ansioso no rosto.

_Espere, Yinsen?_

O bilionário endireitou-se e quase bateu no rosto de Yinsen se o homem não tivesse dado um passo para trás. Tony olhou em torno de si com olhos confusos, e finalmente, percebeu que ele não estava no quarto de hotel decadente que ele tinha ido passar a noite. Ele estava agora dentro de uma caverna podre novamente, onde sua vida tinha mudado inadvertidamente para melhor. _Eu viajei no tempo de novo? Por que eu viajei?_

O som de passos na entrada e a gritaria do lado de fora o fez levantar da cama e correr até Yinsen. Seu antigo companheiro era exatamente como ele se lembrava, e quando ele olhou para o seu próprio tórax, ele viu que uma versão improvisada de um reator arc tinha sido embutida em seu peito. _OK, tudo bem! Foda-se a razão pela qual eu estou aqui. Estou de volta, é isso que importa. Eu só preciso fugir de novo!_

Nunca em sua vida Tony Stark sentira-se tão feliz de ter retornado para a gruta miserável, mesmo sabendo que ele ainda tinha de passar por torturas e fome, antes de tudo. Ele não tinha certeza de qual pensamento estava tornando tudo aquilo fácil para ele: o fato de que ele sabia como essa história terminava, ou a implicação que seu cativeiro tinha naquela linha de tempo. _Isto significa que Pepper ainda vive, e ela ainda é minha assistente. E tudo o que tenho a fazer é..._

A batida na porta de metal parou os pensamentos de Tony quando o grupo dos Dez Anéis entrou no cativeiro, quase exatamente como ele se lembrava. Tony sentiu Yinsen cutucar seu ombro com o cotovelo, lembrando-o de levantar os braços e colocá-los atrás da cabeça. Tony reagiu quase imediatamente, e foi então que o líder do grupo, Raza, entrou_. "Onde está a minha arma, Stark?"_

Tony olhou Yinsen com um olhar confuso. De repente, ele não conseguia se lembrar o que ele tinha respondido a Raza da última vez em que ele estivera ali, ou até se ele ficara calado. Raza tomou o silêncio de Tony como mais um sinal de desafio, levando-o a falar com Yinsen naquela mesma língua enervante que Tony não conseguia entender. Um momento depois, Yinsen sussurrou no ouvido de Tony. _"Pare de brincar, Stark. Eles vão puni-lo novamente se você não colaborar."_

_"O quê? Do quê você está falando?"_

_"Você sabe o que quero dizer! Eles já mataram seu amigo militar. O que mais você quer que eles façam?"_

"_Amigo... militar?"_

As palavras de Tony foram novamente interrompidas quando mais dois capangas de Raza entraram no cativeiro com uma mulher a tiracolo. Tony vasculhou sua mente para qualquer indicação de que aquilo acontecera na última vez em que estivera ali, mas por tudo que era mais sagrado, ele não se lembrava de muita coisa. Sua busca mental terminou quando ele ouviu um pequeno grito que veio da mulher, fazendo com que Tony a encarasse.

Os dois homens forçaram-na a ficar de joelhos, e depois retirou o saco de sua cabeça. Ela estava ajoelhada ao lado de onde estava Tony de pé, portanto, apenas o perfil de seu rosto era visível para ele. Seu cabelo era longo e emaranhado, claramente, fazia tempo que ele não era lavado. A pequena parte de seu rosto que ele podia ver tinha contusões e cortes profundos. Nos lábios dela tinha sangue seco, e aquilo se seguia até o queixo. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, sujas e não se encaixavam em sua barriga; grávida, por fim, aquelas roupas estavam grudadas por todo o seu corpo.

_Grávida?_

_"Quanto mais você acha que sua mulher pode resistir aqui, Stark?"_ Raza caminhou para onde seus dois servos seguravam a mulher para baixo. "_Eu esperava que matar aquele homem teimoso teria feito você colaborar comigo. O que eu preciso fazer? Matá-la, também?"_

Raza fez um sinal com o queixo para os homens. Um deles puxou o cabelo da mulher, forçando a cabeça dela ficar para cima, e o outro a forçando a abrir a boca. Raza ficou na frente da mulher e abriu o zíper de suas calças. _"Você gosta de todas as vezes que fazemos isso com ela? Meus homens e eu não nos importamos, mas sua assistente deve estar ficando cansada disso."_

_A-Assistente?_ Tony pensou; atordoado demais para se mover.

Os sons de engasgos que se seguiram fizeram Tony querer enfiar uma agulha em seus ouvidos, e a cena bruta fez o bilionário querer arrancar os olhos fora. Quando Raza terminou o ato, ele fechou o zíper de suas calças novamente e bateu no rosto da mulher; fazendo-o se virar de maneira bruta à esquerda. "_Então, você tem alguma coisa a dizer ao seu patrão, prostituta? Diga-lhe para se apressar e construir minhas armas!"_ Raza pressionou.

Segurando os soluços, ela cuspiu no chão antes de olhar diretamente para o chocado gênio com seus olhos azuis. _"Não construa, Tony. Foda-se ele, não faça isso!"_

_"Pepper?"_ Ele sussurrou; seu tom de voz inconfundível chegando aos seus ouvidos, e ele ainda não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Tony acreditava que seu coração não poderia se quebrar em mais pedaços do que quando ele vira o corpo sem vida de Pepper em sua cama, mas é evidente que ele estava enganado. Ali estava ele, de volta a experiência de quase-morte na caverna onde ele deveria estar sozinho, mas desta vez ele não estava sozinho._ Isto não é como deveria acontecer. Ela não deveria estar aqui!_

"_PEPPER!"_

_"Ah! Aí está",_ disse Raza, satisfeito que ele estava finalmente tendo a reação que ele estava esperando. "_Você não perdeu ainda, eu vejo."_ Ele agarrou Pepper pelos cabelos novamente e colocou-a de volta em sua posição ajoelhada antes de ele chutá-la bem no estômago. Pepper engasgou e tentou cobrir seu estômago com os braços, mas Raza a impediu de se mover novamente. _"Então, você tem sido ineficiente, por... quanto tempo? Dez dias?"_, Ele virou-se para seus homens que assentiram para ele. _"Isso significa que nove dos meus homens começam a se divertir hoje."_

_"NÃO! PEPPER!"_ Tony lançou-se em direção ao grupo, seus membros paralisados finalmente obedecendo seus impulsos cerebrais , mas ele foi parado em um instante pelos capangas de Raza. Seus olhos não deixaram de encarar sua mulher loira enquanto ela era arrastada para fora do cativeiro pelos cabelos, chutando e gritando por trás do grupo de homens que estavam indo puni-la. Os olhos de Tony se encheram de lágrimas, e ele gritou o nome dela até secar a garganta. A última coisa que ele ouviu foi a voz entrecortada dela ao longe quando ele foi atingido na cabeça com a parte traseira de um rifle, os apelos dela era: ele não construir as armas que Raza exigisse, custe o que custar.

* * *

_"O que eles querem?"_ Tony perguntou a Yinsen horas depois de ele ter visto Pepper sendo abusada e ser levada para longe dele; finalmente acordado da pancada da cabeça que tinha recebido. _"É o Jericho, certo? Isso é tudo o que eles querem?"_

_"Você está louco, Stark?"_ Yinsen censurou. "_Você sabe que eles querem um arsenal inteiro de novo. Aquele que você construiu para eles há um mês já acabou."_

_"Arsenal? Eu... Eu construí um arsenal para eles?"_ Tony limpou a garganta, a água impura que ele tinha bebido não fora suficiente para lubrificar suas cordas vocais tão rápido quanto ele precisava. "_Quanto tempo eu... estou aqui?"_

Yinsen olhou para ele com confusão. Ele sabia que Tony era um gênio da ciência, um cérebro eficiente mais do que tudo no mundo, mas ele estava agindo como se tivesse esquecido tudo o que tinha acontecido até agora. _"Dois anos. Você está aqui por dois anos."_

_"O-O- o quê?"_

_"Eles bateram tão forte assim na sua cabeça?"_

_"O quê?"_

Yinsen balançou a cabeça. "_Não importa. Vamos começar isso ou não? Se começarmos agora, podemos ter metade das armas prontas pela manhã. Virginia não deveria ter que passar por outro aborto tão cedo. Eu não acho que ela vai aguentar desta vez. "_

_"Aborto? DESTA vez? OUTRO?"_ A cabeça de Tony estava girando. Ele só podia imaginar os horrores inomináveis que Pepper tinha passado ali. Dois anos é muito tempo para pensar em maneiras de torturar uma mulher, especialmente uma mulher que estava sendo mantida em cativeiro com o único propósito: convencê-lo a fazer o que Raza queria. Ele bateu no rosto com as palmas das mãos algumas vezes e, em seguida, sentou-se na cama onde ele tinha acordado a minutos atrás. "_Rhodey... está morto?"_

Yinsen assentiu.

_"Como?"_

_"Sangrou até a morte."_

Tony fechou os olhos por um instante e, quando os abriu de novo, ele olhou para o seu relógio-máquina-do-tempo. A energia estava agora em 87%, mas sem uma data ou horário exato, ele não foi capaz de fazer todos os cálculos ou de estimar como ou por que ele tinha viajado sem o seu consentimento ou comando. Yinsen olhou para o pulso de Tony e franziu a testa.

_"O que é isso? Isso é um relógio? Quando foi que você conseguiu isso?"_

Tony afastou o braço quando seu companheiro de cela tentou se aproximar para tocar o objeto. _"É um temporizador, para o reator arc",_ Tony mentiu.

_"Ah, eu não lembro de ter visto você construí-lo. Deve ter sido uma daquelas noites que você não dormia."_

_"Sim",_ ele concordou. "_Sim, foi quando eu fiz isso."_

_"Bem, vamos parar de perder tempo ou Raza vai realmente ficar com raiva de nós."_

_"Claro, sobre isso, o que devemos fazer?"_

_"Deixe-me verificar os registros. Vou listar quantos mais de cada tipo de arma que precisamos."_

"_OK, vá em frente e faça isso."_ Tony levantou-se de sua cama e foi até a mesa de trabalho mais distante de Yinsen, e fingiu trabalhar em esquemas enquanto ele colocava suas observações em ordem. Ele sabia que ontem ele estava em uma realidade diferente, e a última coisa que ele se lembrava daquela realidade era de estar dormindo. Ele não tinha nenhum botão que podia ser apertado no relógio, mas havia uma possibilidade de que ele tinha rolado durante o sono e por acidente pressionado o _touch_ de algum comando. Como o algoritmo determinou onde ou quando levá-lo, porém, ele não tinha certeza.

_E se eu pressioná-lo novamente agora? Será que eu irei para outro lugar?_

O dedo de Tony permaneceu sobre o botão _touch_, mas não conseguia encontrar coragem para pressioná-lo. A possibilidade de ele acabar em uma realidade pior assustava-o, e mais, ele não queria desperdiçar energia que poderia ser usada mais tarde. _O que aconteceria se eu levasse Pepper comigo? Posso fazer isso?_

Ele, então, pensou em abrir o dispositivo e tentar recarregar o algoritmo para analisá-lo, mas ele duvidava que ele tinha as ferramentas corretas para fazer aquilo, e ele teria chance de quebrá-lo completamente, deixando-o preso naquela realidade infernal_. Se eu mudar uma realidade, isso significa que a outra se anula? Eu não entendo!_

Ele sinceramente esperava que a nova realidade substituísse a antiga, porque se ele encontrasse uma maneira de viajar para outra linha de tempo e a do anterior permanecer, ele não queria conviver com o fato de que em uma linha de tempo alternativa, Pepper fora abusada - de todas as maneiras possíveis - por causa dele, num local totalmente remoto, onde ninguém iria encontrá-la viva novamente.

Tony balançou a cabeça. _Foco Stark! Como você viaja, mesmo sem estar ciente? Preciso estar dormindo?_

_"Ei, Yinsen, você sabe que horas são... o meu, uhm... o meu relógio não parece estar funcionando."_

_"É meio-dia."_

_"Obrigado",_ Tony respondeu olhando para o relógio mais uma vez. _Acordei ontem às 10 horas e estava com 99%. A última vez que verifiquei, estava 95%. É meio-dia agora e está 87%. _Tony esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos; ou a matemática não estava fazendo sentido em sua cabeça, ou ele estava mais cansado do que ele imaginara.

_"Eu tenho o registro para você."_

_"O quê?"_

_"O registro das armas; ele está pronto."_

_"Oh, sim, uhm, deixe-me dar uma olhada."_ Tony caminhou até Yinsen e pegou o pedaço de papel. Ele examinou a página apenas por um breve segundo, e começou a entrar em pânico. _"O que é isso?"_

_"A lista de armas."_

_"Eu... eu não sei esses nomes."_

_"O que quer dizer com 'você não sabe esses nomes'? Se não construirmos pelo menos metade destes até amanhã, eles vão bater em Virginia novamente. Eu não quero que ela fique inconsciente por semanas outra vez! Nós quase a perdemos da última vez."_

_"Eu não quero isso também, mas..."_ Tony murmurou enquanto ele forçava a mente a juntar os nomes das armas com os seus respectivos esquemas. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar daqueles nomes antes. Se Raza queria um Jericho, ele construiria sem problemas, só para ele deixar Pepper em paz. Aquelas armas, no entanto, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar antes._ Por que eu não me lembro das minhas próprias armas? Quer dizer, eu lembro de todos os meus outros projetos, mas estes... PORRA!_

_"Você disse que eu fiz isso para ele antes, certo?"_ Tony perguntou, lentamente chegando à compreensão do porque ele não sabia os nomes daquelas armas.

"_Você está se sentindo bem, Stark? Você fala como se alguém tivesse o jogado aqui apenas hoje."_

_Acertou em cheio,_ Tony ponderou, amaldiçoando sua sorte. Se ele estivesse ali por dois anos como Yinsen havia dito, isso significava que ele provavelmente projetara novas armas para Raza que ele não teria de maneira alguma construído antes. A menos que ele tenha os esquemas num papel; que ele nem sabia se tinha mesmo. Pepper tinha uma sorte e tanto_. "Eu acho que a batida... eu não me lembro... não temos as especificações das armas?"_

Yinsen estudou o rosto de Tony por um momento, como se estivesse tentando ler seus pensamentos. Vendo que a expressão honesta de Tony não mudara, Yinsen balançou a cabeça. _"Você nunca as escreveu. As especificações estavam sempre em sua cabeça. Você disse que não queria que Raza nos achassem inúteis se ele tivesse os esquemas para copiar."_

_É claro que eu faria isso!_ Tony bateu na mesa com o punho. _"Pepper"._ A mandíbula de Tony cerrou-se. _"Eles vão..."_

_BAM!_

A porta de metal bateu contra a parede de pedra de novo, mas desta vez Raza e seu grupo não entrou. Ao invés disso, três mulheres entraram. Duas delas estavam arrastando a terceira - Pepper - largando-a no chão empoeirado. Uma das mulheres olhou para Yinsen e falou com ele em uma das muitas línguas estrangeiras que ele conhecia antes de ela e sua companheira saírem dali.

_"Pepper!"_ Tony correu em direção a ela e pegou-a em seus braços. Yinsen seguiu Tony quando ele a levou para a cama que ele assumira que fosse sua; colocando-a deitada segurando o queixo dela com a mão. "_Pepper, amor, fale comigo. Você está bem?"_

_"Stark",_ Yinsen apontou para o rastro de sangue que vinha entre as pernas de Pepper. Os dois homens se encararam por um segundo antes do homem mais velho começar a cuspir ordens a um chocado Tony Stark, tirando-o de seu caminho. _"Pegue água e o kit de primeiros socorros. Não há tempo para esterilizar! Precisamos parar o sangramento."_

Tony girou o corpo no local onde ele estava, sem saber onde encontrar os itens que ele tinha que pegar. Yinsen trabalhava duro para checar os sinais vitais de Pepper e quando Tony levou mais tempo do que o esperado para trazer as coisas que ele precisava, ele gemeu.

_"Merda, Tony! Saia dessa! É como da última vez, e as três outras vezes antes disso! Mexa-se!"_

_"T-três...?"_ Tony pensou que seus olhos fossem cair no chão.

Yinsen ignorou o gênio, optando por começar a procurar pelos itens ele mesmo. No entanto, um pequeno gemido vindo de sua paciente chamou a atenção, congelando-o e deixando ambos os homens em estado de choque.

_"Não",_ a baixa voz de Pepper pronunciou. _"Não mais."_

_"Pep?"_

_"Parem, por favor... não... mais..."._

Tony estava ao lado dela em um instante.

"_Pepper, Yinsen vai te ajudar, está tudo bem. Por favor, deixe-o ajudá-la."_ Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou as costas de sua palma; apesar do suor e da sujeira. Pepper olhou para ele, lutando para se concentrar em seu rosto com o seu único olho; o outro estava fechado quase que completamente por conta do inchaço, resultado de um murro. _"Por favor, Pepper... podemos ajudá-la..."_

Pepper balançou a cabeça com uma determinação implacável. Ela engoliu um seco e lambeu os lábios, subitamente sentindo quão fria estava a região. _"Eu não posso... fazer isso..."_

_"Pepper, por favor",_ implorou Tony, inclinando-se até o rosto dela e mexendo em seu cabelo loiro bagunçado_. "Eu tenho um plano. Vou tirar a gente daqui, todos nós, se você lutar mais um pouquinho..."_

A mão livre de Pepper chegou até o rosto dele, mas ela estava com tanta dor e cansaço que era difícil para ela firmar seu pulso. Tony notou seu esforço e entendeu seu gesto, então ele se inclinou ainda mais perto e apertou o lado de seu rosto na palma da mão dela. Pepper deu-lhe um sorriso e tentou apertar a mão que ele segurava com as dele_. "Está tudo bem, Tony. Eles... eles não vão me machucar... e... eles... não serão capazes de fazer... fazer você fazer coisas... que você não... quer fazer..."_

_"Não, não, não, não, não, Pepper! Isto não pode acabar assim. Preciso de você, Potts. Deus, eu te amo, mulher! Quero que sejamos felizes juntos. Eu quero que você seja feliz!"_

Pepper riu, apesar da situação. _"Eu... estava... feliz... com você... Tony... não... construa... nada... não... construa... nada para eles... não... desista... Não...",_ Sua voz sumiu, e depois de uma expiração, Pepper Potts morreu nos braços de Tony Stark. Seus gritos e lamentos chamaram a atenção dos guardas do lado de fora de sua cela, e só outro golpe bem dado na parte de trás da cabeça de Tony permitiu que os homens conseguissem tirá-la de seus braços.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_Meeeeeerda_" Tony murmurou quando sentiu outra onda de náuseas. Ele já se encontrava no chão do banheiro, abraçando o vaso sanitário com todas as suas forças, para que o vômito não passasse daquele buraco enorme. Ele deu descarga pela vigésima vez, e o som da água circulando ao redor do vaso de porcelana fez sua cabeça doer.

"_Cassete! Isso dói_!"

"_Você deveria ter pensado nisso ontem à noite antes do decimo copo de scotch, Sr. Stark._"

Tony estreitou os olhos na direção da voz, esquecendo-se por um instante que ele estava quase nu, abraçando uma privada, e provavelmente um horror aos olhos de terceiros.

"_Isso ficará para a história das piores ressacas, Tony." _Pepper caminhou até o chuveiro e abriu ambas as torneiras, regulando-as para que a água ficasse morna. Ela então se virou e olhou para o bilionário atordoado, e balançou a cabeça para ele. _"Levante-se, temos um vídeo conferência ao meio-dia com os seus parceiros de negócios de Taiwan._"

Tony olhou-a de cima a baixo, como se ele não a tivesse visto há muito tempo, e em seguida, olhou para si mesmo. Seu reator arc estava exatamente onde ele esperava e ele não conseguia se lembrar de beber na noite passada, mas então, ele se lembrou de que isso já não era mais incomum para ele. Ele olhou para Pepper novamente, e percebeu que ela tinha um olhar de desaprovação em seu rosto. "_Anda, Tony. Não vamos fazer isso hoje. Eu já estou irritada pelo fato de eu ter limpado sua barra na reunião que você perdeu hoje de manhã; não estou nadinha feliz."_

_Feliz? Pepper não está feliz_? O gênio fechou os olhos, a palavra atingiu um nervo dentro dele, mas ele não conseguia decifrar o porquê. Ignorando sua cabeça latejante, ele lentamente se levantou do chão, usando a parede atrás dele para se apoiar. Pepper permaneceu de pé perto do chuveiro; caneta e bloco em mãos. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente ao entrar no chuveiro de maneira bem lenta, parecia até uma criança dando seus primeiros passos, mas em questão de segundos, Tony chegou ao chuveiro.

"_Vou sair em cinco minutos_."

"_Se não, eu vou mandar JARVIS deixar a água fria_", ela lhe deu um sorriso falso. Pepper virou-se e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela. Tony fechou a porta de vidro do chuveiro e permitiu que o fluxo de água banhasse seu rosto. O calor em sua pele o fez se sentir muito bem, e mesmo que ele não estivesse se ensaboando, ele já se sentia muito mais limpo do que quando dentro da caverna.

_Caverna?_

"_Oh, merda! A caverna_!"

Depois de quase escorregar no piso frio devido a seus pés molhados, Tony saiu do banheiro e correu para o quarto, chamando sua assistente pelo nome. Pepper já estava dentro do quarto escolhendo as roupas para ele, e quando ela se virou para saber por que o homem que tinha acabado de vomitar tudo que comera gritava daquele jeito, ela gritou também.

"_OH, MEU DEUS TONY_!" Seu rosto se virou para o lado e ela enfiou as mãos na frente do rosto. "_PELO AMOR DE DEUS! VISTA ALGO_!"

"_O quê?"_ Tony virou-se para ela antes de olhar para si mesmo. Em sua pressa de sair do banheiro, uma vez que as lembranças de sua última viagem ao tempo dominaram sua mente, ele tinha se esquecido de que ele tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro; completamente nu.

"_O que está acontecendo? Oh, merda!"_ Uma voz masculina ressoou a partir da entrada do quarto de Tony, e quando Tony virou-se para encarar o recém-chegado, ele viu Happy em uma posição semelhante à de Pepper, tentando o seu melhor para evitar olhar diretamente para as nádegas de seu chefe. "_Droga, ele ainda está bêbado?"_

"_Eu não sei!"_ Pepper gritou; os olhos fechados firmemente.

"_Jesus!"_ Tony cuspiu quando ele agarrou o cobertor em sua cama. Ele envolveu-o em torno de sua parte inferior do corpo, cobrindo a maior parte que nem Happy e nem Pepper queriam ver antes de limpar a garganta. "_Vocês podem abrir os olhos agora_."

Ambos seus funcionários abriram um olho e depois o outro até que eles tivessem certeza que não havia nada mais para ver, e só então suas mãos desceram do rosto ao perceber que Tony Stark não estava mais da maneira como ele veio ao mundo. Pepper suspirou de alívio ao mesmo tempo que Happy balançava a cabeça para o seu patrão. _"Está tudo bem por aqui, agora? Eu acho que terei que ir lavar meus olhos com água benta."_

"_Sim, estamos bem, Hap. Vá!"_

Happy encarou Pepper com um olhar que ela sabia que significava que ele estava conferindo com ela se ela estava realmente bem, e quando ela acenou para ele, ele sentiu-se confiante o suficiente para deixar a pobre mulher com seu chefe maluco. "_Eu vou estar lá em baixo."_

Quando Harold desceu as escadas, um momento de silêncio se passou entre chefe e funcionária, quebrado apenas pelo alto suspiro de Pepper. "_O que diabos você colocou na sua bebida na noite passada? Você está agindo pior do que nunca. É por que você não quer ir à reunião de hoje? Porque você pode esquecer! Estou cansada de reagendar para você!"_

_"Não, não é, eu só..."_ Tony exalou. _"Não é nada, desculpe. Eu tenho que..."_ ele apontou para trás com o polegar, e Pepper concordou. A assistente voltou sua atenção para o closet, ainda visivelmente abalada, mas rapidamente se recuperando, e Tony voltou para o banheiro, deixando o cobertor úmido no chão.

Ele entrou no chuveiro, se ensaboou, se enxaguou e repetiu o ato várias vezes antes que ele saísse do chuveiro completamente limpo. Ele, então, enrolou uma toalha em torno de sua cintura antes de espiar pela porta do banheiro para se certificar de que não havia ninguém para se assustar novamente. Como ele esperava, Pepper havia retornado ao andar de baixo depois de deixar uma roupa para ele em cima da cama, então ele foi até a cama e começou a se vestir.

_"JARVIS; Hora e data"_

_"25 de maio de 2012; 10:30A.M."_

Tony então olhou para seu relógio e observou que a carga estava em 79%. _Eu preciso tirar proveito de estar aqui e analisar o algoritmo antes de eu ir parar em outro lugar. Pelo menos eu não estou preso numa caverna, e nem Pepper._

"_Deus, Pepper_", ele murmurou enquanto ele terminava de se vestir. Mesmo que a linha do tempo anterior não tivesse desaparecido, ele se sentia um pouco melhor que ela já não estava mais viva para ser usada como brinquedo por Raza e seus homens. Ele olhou para suas mãos e percebeu como elas ainda vibravam com a sensação da pele dela na dele. As lembranças foram voltando com mais detalhes agora, e a angústia de perdê-la novamente fazia seu peito doer.

_"Você está pronto, Tony?"_ Sua sempre-pronta-assistente-loira perguntou do final das escadas.

_"Sim, Pep"._ Tony respondeu ao descer para o primeiro andar, pondo temporariamente de lado as múltiplas perguntas em sua cabeça.

* * *

_"Bem, isso é tudo, então",_ Tony sorriu para seus parceiros de negócios via webcam; localizado em seu escritório particular na mansão. "_Eu irei ler os relatórios."_

Os homens do outro lado do mundo inclinaram suas cabeças para o bilionário antes de dizer seus cumprimentos finais e a tela ficar escura. Tony soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ele começou a retirar a gravata. Pepper já estava organizando os relatórios que tinham recebido via fax durante a reunião, cobrindo-os com notas coloridas; todas escritas com sua caligrafia elegante.

Tony olhou para ela em silêncio, apreciando secretamente sua presença, formando um sorriso no rosto. _Talvez eu não precise ir a qualquer outro lugar. Eu posso ficar aqui. Vou ter que começar tudo de novo com ela, mas pelo menos agora eu sei como._

A mulher gemeu quando ela encontrou um termo nos relatórios que recebera; algo que ela não havia concordado, por isso ela arrastou uma cadeira para a mesa de Tony, sentou-se e tirou um marca texto praticamente do nada. "_Tony_", ela começou quando ela fazia anotações sobre o papel que segurava nas mãos. "_Esses números não estão corretos. Lembro-me de que você lhes disse especificamente que a produção precisava ser aumentada em 45%. Este relatório diz que só conseguiram 25,6%."_

Tony se inclinou sobre a mesa para olhar onde o dedo de Pepper apontava no papel e acenou com a cabeça. _"Verei isso. Talvez devêssemos ir visitá-los pessoalmente na fábrica. Marque para nós dois voos para amanhã."_

A cabeça de Pepper virou-se bruscamente para olhar para ele de maneira confuso, e ela balançou nervosamente a cabeça. "_Tony, você se esqueceu do que eu te disse na semana passada? Vou estar fora a partir de amanhã."_

Tony foi pego de surpresa, fingindo ter esquecido algo que ele nem sabia que ele deveria saber em primeiro lugar, e, neste caso, ele não estava fingindo que não se lembrava, ele realmente não tinha nenhuma ideia do que ele deveria se lembrar. _"Ah, sim... uhm... eu me esqueci."_

_"Desculpe",_ ela sorriu para ele. _"Mas eu ainda posso ajeitar seu jato para levá-lo para Taiwan amanhã."_

_"Claro, por que não."_

_"OK. Vou fazer isso",_ ela disse ao passar para ele uma pilha de relatórios que ela já tinha comentado para que ele desse uma segunda olhada. Tony pegou a pilha de papéis dela e colocou ao seu lado da mesa. Ele, então, pegou o primeiro papel e puxou-o para mais perto de seu rosto, agindo como se estivesse lendo atentamente. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram entre eles antes de Tony virar-se para encará-la e falar.

_"Ei, Pep?"_

_"Sim?"_ Ela respondeu, com os olhos ainda colados nos relatórios.

_"Eu sou o Homem de Ferro?"_

Pepper riu. "_Sim, Tony. Você é o Homem de Ferro."_

_"Huh,"_ Tony refletiu_. "E Stane, ele está morto?"_

_"Você está perguntando sobre o canalha que pagou terroristas para matá-lo? Sim, ele está morto."_ Ela trocou o marca texto amarelo por um rosa.

_"Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre Rhodey?"_

_"Sim, na verdade, ele ligou esta manhã para dizer que estava deixando o país por algumas semanas."_

_"E o tal Agente Coulson? Você o viu por aí?"_

_"Desde a conferência de imprensa onde você admitiu ser um super-herói, não."_

_"Ah, então você acha que eu sou um super-herói?"_ Ele deu-lhe seu sorriso malandro, mesmo ela não olhando diretamente para ele. "_Será que eu finalmente encontrei alguém para ser minha namorada descontroladamente em conflito, que saiba minha identidade secreta?"_

Pepper zombou_. "Se você achou, você não me contou."_

_Impressionante_, Tony pensou. Nenhum divórcio, nenhuma esposa, nenhum caso, nenhum garoto morto, nenhuma caverna, e ele ainda era o Homem de Ferro. _Não me custou nada essa terceira vez._

_"Ei, Pepper."_

_"Uhm?"_

_"Certifique-se de dizer ao Happy para vir me pegar para meu voo de amanhã. Eu não estou afim de dirigir."_

Os olhos de Pepper o encararam, e ela franziu as sobrancelhas, procurando e esperando o final da piada. Quando isso não aconteceu, ela riu levemente e balançou a cabeça._ "Eu acho que você ainda está afetado pela ressaca."_

_"O quê? Por quê? Happy não quer me levar?"_

_"Muito engraçado, Tony. Você sabe que Happy também não estará aqui."_

_"O quê? Eu dei a vocês um dia de folga? Vocês se aproveitaram de mim quando bêbado?"_

Pepper riu. "_Não, você estava perfeitamente sóbrio quando lhe pedimos duas semanas de folga. Eu ainda tenho a cópia do formulário com a sua assinatura de aprovação."_

_"Uau, eu sou um chefe muito generoso."_

_"Sim, você é. Eu não acho que qualquer outro chefe teria deixado seus dois funcionários mais próximos sair de férias ao mesmo tempo."_

_"Então, onde é que você vai de novo? Talvez eu possa acompanhá-la."_

Pepper riu alto. _"Claro, Tony! Tenho certeza de que Happy amará compartilhar suas férias de aniversário de casamento com seu chefe! Você pode imaginar isso?"_ Ela riu ainda mais.

_"Happy é casado?"_

Pepper zombou. "_Que jogo você está jogando, Sr. Stark? Claro que Happy é casado!"_

_"Com__–__"_ ele começou, mas então seus olhos repararam o brilho do anel na mão esquerda de Pepper. Seus olhos, em seguida, voaram para seu rosto sorridente e ele sentiu o sangue deixar a cabeça e correr para os seus pés. Ele levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, quase tropeçando no tapete debaixo dele, mas equilibrando-se em seguida. "_Uh, eu tenho que, uh... ajeitar alguns... diagnósticos na oficina. Você está... bem aqui?"_

_"Claro, não há problema",_ ela olhou para ele_. "Você está bem, Tony? Você está pálido. Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa para te ajudar na sua ressaca? Quer que eu peça ao Happy__–__"_

_"NÃO!"_ Ele cuspiu, assustando a mulher. _"Quero dizer, não. Obrigado, Pepper, eu só... lembrei que realmente preciso ajeitar esses dados."_

"_Bem, tudo bem. Vou ter os relatórios prontos para você na hora que eu sair."_

_"Sim, claro, eu sei. Nos vemos depois, Pep!"_ Tony virou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta. Sua mão alcançou a maçaneta, e quando ele ia abri-la, Pepper o chamou pelo nome. Ele engoliu um seco e colocou um sorriso falso em seu rosto antes de se virar para olhar para ela. _"Sim?"_

_"Você não disse ao Happy sobre a surpresa, certo? Quero dizer, você estava tão fora de si ontem à noite que eu fiquei com medo de você ter deixado escapar."_

_"Surpresa?"_ Perguntou Tony. "_Eu ainda estou confuso sobre isso. Que surpresa?"_

_"Você sabe, o bebê. Ele não sabe que estou grávida ainda. Eu pretendo lhe dizer amanhã, quando chegamos em Aruba."_

Tony continuou a forçar um sorriso no rosto, e balançou a cabeça. _"Não... Eu não lhe disse. Nem uma palavra. Não se preocupe."_

Pepper suspirou. _"Obrigada, Tony. Você é o melhor."_

_"Sim__–__hum... Eu sou."_ Ele deu-lhe outro sorriso falso antes de ele se virar e correr para a oficina o mais rápido quanto suas pernas bambas poderiam deixar.

* * *

_Casada? Grávida de um filho dele? ARUBA?_

Tony segurou a cabeça com as mãos sobre as têmporas, olhando para as imagens do casamento de Happy e Pepper, que fora há três anos, e no qual ele tinha sido a _merda _de um padrinho; ele não conseguia acreditar em seu rosto feliz. Aparentemente, o feliz casal tinha se aproximado muito quando Tony estava no Afeganistão, e casaram-se logo após o seu retorno. Neste cronograma, Ivan Vanko estava cumprindo sua sentença de prisão perpétua na Rússia, que havia deixado Tony com bastante tempo para redescobrir um novo elemento para o reator arc. Se tivesse alguma coisa boa naquela linha de tempo, era que não havia maneira alguma de Pepper ser vítima de envenenamento por paládio.

O cientista olhou para o relógio que ele tinha tirado do pulso e conectou-o em seu computador. O algoritmo iria demorar um pouco para ter o upload pronto em seu servidor, e nesse meio tempo, ele aproveitaria para fazer suas observações e analisá-las mais profundamente. _Eu tenho até às 10 da noite, pelo menos. Isso é certo._

Quando ele fez suas notas, ele percebeu que tinha acordado mais ou menos no mesmo horário em cada viagem. Ele também observou que ele perdia cerca de 10% de carga em uma viagem para a outra. Quando ele tinha acordado em sua oficina na primeira viagem, a carga do 88CP estava com 90%. Durante seu tempo no Afeganistão, a carga estava em 80%, e agora em sua terceira viagem, a carga estava com 70%.

_Essa coisa vai continuar me levando para outros lugares até eu ficar sem energia ou descobrir como pará-la. Eu não consigo usar o reator nisso, e eu não tenho tempo para fazer um novo. Eu realmente não acho que essa merda funciona._

Tony bateu na testa com o punho algumas vezes, forçando sua mente a lembrar de mais informações sobre suas viagens. _Toda vez que eu viajava eu estava inconsciente, com exceção da primeira vez. Se eu ficar acordado a noite toda hoje, eu ficarei aqui? Provavelmente não, mas não custa tentar._

_"O envio do algoritmo complexo está completo, senhor."_ O sistema inteligente informou seu criador.

"_Maravilha. Eu preciso que você os decodifique."_

_"Sim, senhor. O tempo estimado para a conclusão das decodificações é de 36 horas."_

_"O QUÊ?"_

_"36 horas."_

_"Eu não sou surdo, JARVIS!"_

_"Então por que você me fez repetir?"_

_"Ugh! Cale-se! Você não pode fazer isso mais rápido?"_

_"Temo que não. Os diagnósticos finais não seriam conclusivos."_

_"Quanto você pode me dar",_ ele olhou para o relógio. Eram quase cinco horas. "_Cinco horas?"_

_"Sem chance, senhor."_

_"Merda!"_

_"Tony?"_ Sua assistente o chamou do fim da escada, enquanto ela digitava seu código de acesso. A porta se abriu e ela andou até ficar ao lado de Tony, seus olhos voando para os rostos familiares na tela. _"Ei, você está olhando para nossas fotos de casamento?"_

Os dedos de Tony mexeram na tela para fechar as janelas e limpou a garganta. "_Sim, bem... você me fez pensar sobre isso com sua pequena brincadeira e tudo mais."_

_"Tudo bem..."_ Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, claramente não convencida de seu raciocínio, mas decidiu ignorar. "_De qualquer forma, os relatórios estão prontos para você em seu escritório. Tenho programado um serviço de limpeza para vir aqui a cada três dias e, a cada dois dias, alguém virá abastecer sua geladeira. Seu jato já está pronto para amanhã, e eu providenciei um táxi para vir buscá-lo ao meio-dia. Suas malas estão prontas e perto da porta. Eu me esqueci de alguma coisa?"_

_"Não... Obrigado, Pep"._ Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela, olhando para o rosto dela, como se fosse a última vez que ele iria fazer aquilo. Até onde ele sabia, suas palavras poderiam ser proféticas, mas ele ignorou isso ao pegar uma das mãos dela. "_Você sempre cuidou tão bem de mim."_

_"Esse é o meu trabalho."_ Ela sorriu de volta.

_"Certo",_ ele murmurou. Devagar e com cuidado, soltou a mão dela quando ele ouviu Happy chamando por ela no andar de cima. _"Seu marido está esperando por você."_

_"Obrigada por nos deixar ir, Tony. Nós realmente precisávamos de férias."_

_"É o mínimo que posso fazer para minha garota favorita."_ Ele murmurou; falando sério.

Pepper deu um sorriso e se inclinou para abraçá-lo e ele imediatamente devolveu o abraço. Tony fechou os olhos com força, percebendo quão doloroso um abraço poderia ser. Ele esperava que ela não percebesse que ele estava cheirando seu cabelo e esfregando o rosto no dela, até que ela finalmente saiu de seu abraço e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Ela ficou de pé na entrada, com os pés balançando para frente e para trás, indecisa se falava ou não, e decidindo como iria começar. Finalmente, depois de pensar muito, ela limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça antes de olhar de volta para ele.

_"Tony, por favor, não faça nada de estúpido enquanto estivermos fora. Não exploda nada ou alguém, e certifique-se de que a casa continue em pé quando voltarmos."_

Tony teve a decência de zombar e cruzar os braços sobre o peito. "_Qual é, Potts. Você faz parecer como se eu estivesse indo desafiar um terrorista a lutar no ringue ou alguma merda parecida. Eu não sou tão estúpido, só para você saber."_

Pepper revirou os olhos para ele e balançou a cabeça_. "Apenas checando. Isso é tudo, Sr. Stark?"_

Tony engoliu um nó na garganta, seus olhos absorvendo-a o quanto podia. "_Isso é tudo, Srta. Potts."_

Tony seguiu o balanço de seus quadris com os olhos até ela desaparecer pelas escadas. Naquela noite, Tony se manteve acordado com algumas garrafas de uísque, e descobriu duas coisas sobre aquela linha de tempo: o voo que deveria levar Happy e Pepper para Aruba caiu no oceano, não deixando nenhum sobrevivente, e dois: ficar acordado não impedia suas viagens ao tempo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Seus olhos encararam primeiramente a lareira, o fogo brilhante e quente, apesar da hora do dia. Acima da lareira ele viu três meias de Natal: uma para JARVIS, uma para Pepper e uma para ele.

_Natal?_

A grande árvore de Natal perto da chaminé, que chamou sua atenção, confirmou a festividade, e se não tivesse sido pelo coelhão gigante ali no canto das escadas - cujas mãos se assemelhavam a seios flácidos por algum motivo - ele teria ouvido tudo o que Pepper estava gritando para ele.

_Pepper?_

Seus olhos pousaram sobre ela por um segundo. Ele piscou algumas vezes e, em seguida, estreitou os olhos para ela. Tudo que ele podia concentrar-se em seu rosto era; seus lábios movendo-se rapidamente e seu rosto contorcido de raiva, mas ele não conseguia forçar seus ouvidos a entender o que ela estava dizendo.

_"Uhm, pessoal?"_ Finalmente, uma voz que ele não reconhecia, imediatamente atingiu seus tímpanos. "_Deveríamos nos preocupar com aquilo?"_

O rosto de Tony virou-se para olhar à esquerda, para a mulher em questão, que parecia vagamente familiar para ele; de pé a poucos metros de onde ele estava com Pepper. Ele olhou para onde sua mão apontava na TV atrás dela. Ele foi pego de surpresa quando viu uma imagem aérea do lado de fora de sua mansão com um slogan na parte inferior da tela que dizia: _Stark ameaça terrorista_.

_BOOM!_

No momento em que Tony olhou para trás, o míssil já estava dentro de sua sala de estar. A explosão o fez voar longe, com uma força que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes, nem mesmo a bomba que lhe resultou um reator arc no peito se comparava a aquilo. Todo o seu corpo se levantou do chão, indo diretamente para trás, seus braços e pernas girando em todas as direções. Ele piscou os olhos devido a poeira e virou o rosto para ver onde Pepper estava, só para ver que ela sofrera o mesmo que ele.

_Pepper!_

Um segundo depois, os dois atingiram a parede de concreto atrás deles com um baque forte, uma força extrema que ele sabia que poderia ser letal para ela se o ponto certo fosse atingido. Sua mente estava gritando para que ele saísse de seu estado de inercia e corresse até ela, mas seu corpo não deixava, recusando-se a responder com a agilidade que ele tanto precisava no momento.

_Droga! PEPPER!_

Depois que suas costas atingiram a parede, ele rolou para o chão, o ar era expelido de seus pulmões. Ele tossiu enquanto ele tentava tomar respirações profundas para compensar o nocaute, mas simplesmente não havia ar suficiente no mundo para recompensar a falta do composto tão necessário dentro dele. Seus ouvidos chiavam, aumentando a sua desorientação já incapacitante, mas a distorção da realidade atual não o impediu de perceber que a explosão que tinha acabado de fazer um buraco em sua casa era apenas o começo.

Desafiando a coordenação de seu corpo, ele sentou-se onde estava; cuspindo a sujeira de sua boca e olhando para cima a partir do chão. A mulher que o havia alertado sobre o míssil - que ele reconheceu como Maya Hansen, estava deitada de bruços no chão, com os olhos fechados; pequenos detritos do teto estavam sobre ela. Ele torceu o corpo para o lado esquerdo e, instintivamente estendeu o braço em direção a Pepper. Ela estava a poucos metros de distância dele, de barriga para baixo, olhos fechados, suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas, assim como as dele. "_Pepper, você está bem_?"

Tudo ao seu redor estava se movendo em câmera lenta. Ele não tinha certeza se suas palavras tinham deixado sua boca de verdade enquanto ele mal conseguia ouvir absolutamente nada; em exceção ao barulho provocado pela forte explosão perto deles. Ele bateu na sua orelha direita com a mão, na esperança de acelerar a recuperação da audição. Ele olhou de volta para onde sua parede de vidro deveria estar, e seus olhos avistaram alguns helicópteros. Ele também notou que peças da armadura do Homem de Ferro estavam voando ao redor da sala, sendo impulsionado por seus próprios propulsores de voo individuais, batendo no chão, no teto e nas paredes, mas parecendo mudar de direção com cada movimento que fazia.

_Oh, merda! Que diabos está acontecendo?_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um grande pedaço do teto caiu a poucos metros de distância dele. Seus olhos voaram para o teto acima dele, uma vez que começou a ruir, lento no começo, mas em seguida, rápido demais para ele se mover completamente para fora do caminho. Apesar de sua tentativa de rastejar para longe dos escombros, uma segunda peça gigante de concreto caiu, esse aterrou seu pé direito totalmente, prendendo-o onde ele estava. Ele mordeu o lábio para evitar um grito de dor; a última coisa que ele queria fazer era assustar sua linda garota. Alguns restos de concreto eram muito pesados para o chão já instável, alguns caindo direto na oficina e levando tudo o que estava em seu caminho com eles.

_"Pepper, acorde!"_ Ele implorou para sua assistente tão alto quanto possível depois que ele engoliu um grito de dor. Três das peças da armadura que estavam voando, bateram na parede acima dela quando ele gritou, e em seguida, decolou ao redor da sala de novo. Ele tentou novamente chamar sua atenção, e depois de muito esforço, ele conseguiu tocar a mão dela, uma pequena quantidade de alívio ocorreu-lhe quando ele viu a cabeça dela se contorcer. _"É isso aí. Pep, acorde; Temos que sair daqui!"_

Pepper abriu um olho e depois o outro, olhando tudo ao seu redor com a mesma expressão de confusão que Tony sentia. Ela se inclinou pelos cotovelos quando ela tentou ficar numa posição sentada, mas a dor em seu lado direito a fez gritar. Ela caiu no chão novamente, rangendo os dentes para abafar outro grito estrondoso. "_Tony! Tem alguma coisa..."_

Suas palavras foram abafadas pelo segundo, terceiro e quarto míssil que atingiram o fundo da mansão. Os dois habitantes da mansão Stark sentiram o chão abaixo deles se mexer, fazendo com que ambos congelassem no local. A mão de Pepper estendeu-se até a mão de Tony, e ele a segurou, olhando para ela com olhos selvagens. _"Está tudo bem, Pepper. Vai ficar tudo bem. Assim, tente se levantar. Saia daqui." _Ele disse a ela com uma estranha calma que ele não sentia verdadeiramente.

Pepper acenou para ele, querendo acreditar em cada palavra que ele tinha acabado de dizer, mas sabia a verdade. Ela parou de encará-lo por um breve momento, e ela olhou para sua lesão, que estava fora da linha de visão dele; para alívio dela. A ferida em seu corpo não era algo que ela consideraria 'coisa menor'. Na verdade, era algo que ela consideraria 'risco de vida'.

_Há muito sangue_. De quem pertencia a essa altura, era difícil dizer.

Ela voltou sua atenção para o cientista com um rosto que não traia o seu verdadeiro estado de perigo. Tony já estava tentando puxar seu pé sob os escombros com mais esforço que ela pensou ser possível - dadas às circunstâncias - causando um pouco de dor na mão que ele segurava. Não havia nenhuma maneira dele levantar aquele monte de concreto e metal de cima dele, mas ele acabou desistindo quando outro míssil atingiu a estrutura.

O impacto foi maior do que a casa poderia resistir, e quando seus olhos compartilharam um entendimento silencioso do que estava por vir, Pepper e Tony começaram a cair até a oficina cercada pela queda de tudo o que pertencia a eles. Havia tanta coisa acontecendo ao seu redor que era difícil se concentrar em apenas uma coisa, por isso, quando suas mãos se separaram, a única conexão física que fazia sentido entre eles foi perdida.

"_Pepper!"_

_"Tony!"_

E então tudo ficou em silêncio e escuro.

* * *

A única luz que ele poderia encontrar por perto quando ele abriu os olhos pertencia a seu reator arc, e até mesmo aquele brilho reluzente não era suficiente para ajudá-lo a determinar onde ele estava, ou por quanto tempo ele tinha estado lá. Ele mal podia sentir seus membros, e o pensamento de que ele provavelmente perdera algum cruzou sua mente. Ele respirou fundo e expirou, tentando o seu melhor para manter a calma.

_Será que eu viajei no tempo de novo?_ Ele se perguntou; medo enchendo seu coração. _Por favor, me diga que eu não viajei direto para meu maldito túmulo!_

Ele tentou mover seus braços e pernas, mas havia um enorme peso sobre seu corpo inteiro. Ele precisava olhar para seu relógio e certificar-se de que ainda funcionava. Ele precisava saber que horas eram, o ano em que ele se encontrava, e o mais importante: quem diabos teve a coragem de atacar sua mulher no conforto de sua própria casa.

_Pepper._

A necessidade pura de encontrá-la não era suficiente para forçar seu corpo restrito a mover-se, então ele optou por fazer a única coisa que podia fazer por agora: gritar seu nome até onde seus pulmões permitiam. As três primeiras tentativas não tiveram sucesso, mas para seu alívio imediato, o quarto não foi em vão.

_"Tony?"_

_"Pepper?"_ Tony não conseguia identificar da onde o som estava vindo, mas soou perto o suficiente para entender suas palavras.

_"Tony, oh, meu Deus! Você está bem?"_

_"Sim, sim, e você?"_

_"Eu..."_ Ele ouviu-a hesitar por um momento e o sangue de Tony virou gelo. _"Eu realmente não posso ver muito bem, mas acho que estou bem."_

_"Tem certeza?"_

_"Sim, sim, eu tenho certeza. Onde estamos?"_

_"Eu, uhm, eu acho que nós estamos sob os escombros."_ Ele respondeu. _"Você sabe quanto tempo nós ficamos desacordados?"_

_"Não, eu estava inconsciente até ouvir você chamando meu nome. O que vai acontecer, Tony? O que vamos fazer?"_

_"Não... não entre em pânico, Pep"._ Ele tentou consolá-la, apesar de suas próprias dúvidas dominando sua mente. "_Tenho certeza de que o resgate já está trabalhando para nos tirar daqui. É só que... eles vão levar algum tempo para retirar essas porcarias de cima de nós."_

_"Você provavelmente está certo. Sim, sim, você está certo. E a Maya Hansen?"_

_"Uhm... eu... eu realmente não sei, Pepper."_ Ele respondeu, lembrando agora que a mulher estava lá com eles. O que ela estava fazendo em sua casa, afinal de contas? Ela estava ali para tentar voltar a ficar com ele depois de uma década sem vê-lo? Tinha sido algo de apenas uma noite entre eles; será que ela realmente achava que ela era tão especial? _"Pepper?"_

_"Sim, Tony?"_

_"Eu te amo",_ ele disse a ela, não tendo certeza de como estava seu relacionamento naquela linha de tempo, mas não tendo avisos prévios, ele iria tomar iniciativas vagas. Além disso, ele tinha um bom pressentimento sobre eles depois de ver suas meias de Natal, e o fato de que ela não estava usando suas roupas de trabalho usuais em sua casa._ "Eu te amo muito, amor."_

_"Eu também te amo, Tony."_ Tony sorriu com suas palavras. _"E, eu sinto muito por fazer você comer waffles sem glúten esta manhã. Eu sei o quanto você os odeia."_

Tony riu. _"Você me fez comer waffles sem glúten e nossa casa foi pelos ares."_ Ele enfatizou o substantivo possessivo quando se referiu a casa, e quando ela não o corrigiu, ele percebeu que ela morava com ele. _"Eu acho que estamos quites."_ Ele acrescentou, e o som do riso dela o fez sorrir ainda mais.

_"Idiota",_ disse ela com um sorriso. _"Pense nisso na próxima vez que você ameaçar um terrorista e ainda desafiá-lo."_

O sorriso de Tony desapareceu com suas palavras. "_O que foi isso Pepper?"_

_"Eu disse: Pense nisso na próxima vez que você ameaçar um terrorista e ainda desafiá-lo. O que você estava pensando, Tony, dando ao Mandarim nosso endereço de casa? Talvez você devesse, primeiramente, convidá-lo para tomar um chá antes de ele explodir tudo, não é?!"_

A mente de Tony estava a mil. _Mandarim? Quem diabos é o Mandarim? Eu desafiei um terrorista? Eu... eu desafiei um terrorista! Puta merda! Não, eu não fiz isso! Não, eu não fiz isso! _Ele repetiu baixinho para si mesmo quando uma memória muito importante da última viagem ao tempo voltou para ele.

_"Tony, por favor, não faça nada estúpido enquanto estivermos fora. Não exploda nada ou alguém, e certifique-se de que a casa continue de pé quando voltarmos."_

_Tony teve a decência de zombar e cruzar os braços sobre o peito._ _"Qual é, Potts. Você faz parecer como se eu estivesse indo desafiar um terrorista a lutar no ringue ou alguma merda parecida. Eu não sou tão estúpido, só para ficar claro."_

_"É assim que o algoritmo decide onde eu vou? Ele considera a última conversa entre mim e Pepper e me manda para outro universo?"_ Ele murmurou para si mesmo, querendo mais do que nunca libertar-se dos escombros acima dele. _Pense, Stark! Pense!_

_"Tony, você está bem?"_

_"Sim, amor!"_ Ele respondeu imediatamente. "_Só pensando. Você ainda está bem?"_

_"Sim, mas eu estou ficando com sono."_

_"Eu não acho que você deva dormir, Pep. Quer dizer, nós provavelmente devemos parar de gritar, mas não cair no sono. "_

_"OK."_

_OK,_ ele continuou em sua mente, _então, na minha primeira viagem ao tempo eu falei com Rhodey, e não com Pepper, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de falar com ela de qualquer maneira. O que foi que eu disse? O que foi que eu disse para acionar o algoritmo a me levar para onde ele me levou? Eu não consigo pensar direito..._ Ele balançou a cabeça. _Então... na segunda vez... Eu não falei tecnicamente com Pepper, de modo que não pode ser isso. Não pode ser isso... Droga, o se nós dois morrermos aqui? E se eu morrer antes que eu possa salvá-la? O que aconteceria com ela se eu morresse?_

Tony começou a hiperventilar. Ele estava começando a sentir falta de um bom oxigênio. Sua respiração ofegante estava enchendo o pequeno espaço com dióxido de carbono a uma taxa mais rápida do que ele queria. _Acalme-se; acalme-se, porra._

_"Pepper?"_

O gênio esperou por um minuto, mas quando ele não ouviu uma resposta, ele tentou de novo, desta vez mais alto. "_Amor, você ainda está aí? Pepper?"_

_Não, não, não. Não de novo, não tão cedo. Não por minha causa outra vez!_

_"Sr. Stark?"_

"_Pepper?"_

_"Sr. Stark, eu sou Dave, eu sou um paramédico. Você está ferido? Tem alguém aí com você?"_

_"Vocês pegaram a Pepper?"_

_"A senhorita Potts está com você?"_

_"Não, mas ela está aqui perto. Podem pegá-la, primeiro? Eu estou bem."_

_"Estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance, mas há um monte de destroços. Levamos quatro horas para chegar aqui."_

_"Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?"_

_"É difícil dizer, mas é quase meia-noite."_

_"Meia-noite?"_

_"Sim, senhor. Agora, mantenha a calma e não se mexa, nós vamos chegar a você muito em breve."_

_"Pepper. Favor encontre-a primeiro. Ela não está me respondendo mais."_

_"OK, Sr. Stark."_ O paramédico respondeu, sabendo que o homem não se acalmaria até saber que sua namorada estivesse bem. "_Senhorita Potts? Você pode nos ouvir? Senhorita Potts, se você pode nos ouvir, mas não pode falar; tudo bem. Você pode fazer um som? Você pode mover algo? Nos dar alguma dica?"_

Quanto mais Tony prestava a atenção aos sons ao seu redor enquanto esperava por qualquer resposta de Pepper, mais claros os sons da equipe de resgate ficava para ele. Ele podia ouvir o sinal sonoro dos veículos, o som das sirenes, e os sons estáticos dos rádios bidirecionais.

_"Pepper? PEPPER!"_

_"Sr. Stark, gritar só o deixará agitado. Estamos procurando a senhorita Potts."_

_"PEPPER!"_ Tony ignorou a resposta do paramédico. "_POTTS! Responda-me!"_

_"Nós a encontramos!"_ Tony ouviu alguém gritar perto dele_. "Precisamos de um desfibrilador por aqui!"_

_"Desfibrilador? Não! NÃO!"_ Tony começou a gritar novamente, e quase nem sentiu a mão em torno de seu tornozelo. O aperto sobre ele se tornou mais acerbo, e se seu pé direito não estivesse quebrado, o bilionário teria chutado tudo na sua frente.

_"Pegamos você, Sr. Stark. Pegamos você!"_ Dave disse com mais confiança neste momento. A luz que vinha dos refratores instalados, para ajudar a equipe de ver na calada da noite, começou a aparecer através dos escombros e sobre o gênio. Eventualmente os escombros que cobria a parte superior de seu corpo foi removida, e Tony respirou fundo.

_"Onde está ela? Ela está viva?"_ Tony perguntou entre respirações pesadas, sentindo como se o mundo estivesse girando rápido demais. Seu peito parecia estar comprimindo, e sua visão estava ficando nublada. _O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou morrendo_?

_"Ele está entrando em choque! Preciso de ajuda aqui!"_ Dave gritou por cima do ombro e outros três paramédicos correram até ele com uma maca em suas mãos. Colocaram-na ao lado de Tony e todos os quatro levantaram o cientista para deitá-lo ali; prendendo as cintas de segurança em um movimento rápido_. "Sr. Stark, você pode me ouvir? Quantos dedos tem aqui?"_

Tony não respondeu. Dave, então, usou a lanterna nos olhos do inventor e ele ficou feliz ao ver que suas pupilas estavam reagindo ao exercício de uma forma normal. Ele então agarrou o pulso de Tony e mediu seu batimento cardíaco. "_Está baixando! Ele vai entrar em pânico! Deem-lhe um tapa!"_

_"Pepper? Onde está Pepper? Vocês a encontraram?"_ Tony finalmente falou de novo, mexeu as mãos no ar e tentou agarrar a camisa dos paramédicos que o levavam para uma ambulância.

_"Não. Nós encontramos alguém, mas não é a senhorita Potts. Quem mais estava com você?"_ Dave olhou para Tony, tentando mantê-lo ocupado para que ele não visse o que os outros paramédicos estavam fazendo ao lado dele.

_"Hansen... Maya Hansen ... mas, Pepper... __Ela estava ao meu lado!"_

_"Alguém mais?"_

_"Não. Ninguém mais. Favor encontre-a."_ Dave pegou seu walkie-talkie e disse o nome da outra pessoa resgatada antes de voltar sua atenção para o homem desgrenhado.

_"Ainda estamos procurando. Vamos encontrá-la."_

_"Por favor... Pepper... por favor..."_ A mente de Tony estava focando somente em sua mulher, até que, no momento em que ele percebeu que havia uma intravenosa em seu braço, relaxando-o, já era tarde demais para ele arrancar aquilo fora.

* * *

**Nota**: Reconhecem esse cenário? Deixem uma tradutora feliz com sua review! :)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi o som das ondas, e a segunda coisa foi o canto das gaivotas acima dele. Ele olhou para ambos os lados e observou que os raios de luz estavam sendo bloqueados pelas nuvens que se aproximavam. Desta vez, ele só levou dois segundos para perceber que ele tinha viajado no tempo mais uma vez. Ele olhou para o seu relógio e viu que a carga estava em 59%. Pelo menos uma de suas teorias estava provando ser correta: ele estava perdendo dez por cento da carga em cada viagem.

Ele não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido com Pepper no universo anterior, mas algo lhe dizia que ele não queria saber. Aquela história já não existia mais - ele esperava - e tudo que realmente lhe importava era a desconhecida situação que ele iria enfrentar no universo atual. Ao contrário da maioria das outras vezes, ele estava do lado de fora de sua casa agora, sem nenhuma situação de vida ou morte que requer sua atenção imediata, e enquanto as cicatrizes mentais ainda estavam frescas em sua mente, ele tentava esquecê-las para continuar com o desafio atual.

Ele tomou passos lentos em direção à entrada, encontrando a porta de vidro já aberta, e a primeira coisa que ele sentiu ao entrar foi frio. A lareira estava acesa; queimando a lenha lentamente, mas, aparentemente, não era suficiente para aquecer o interior. O tempo lá fora estava fresco, e não havia uma boa razão para que nem a lareira e nem a atmosfera conseguissem esquentar o lugar. Havia algumas novas decorações ao redor da casa que ele não se lembrava de ter, mas ele sabia que a razão daquilo era Pepper; se ela ainda estivesse viva por ali, e se ela vivesse com ele naquele universo, lógico.

O silêncio no primeiro andar era desconcertante, então ele olhou para o teto e o encarou com olhos questionadores, e foi então que ele percebeu que ele não tinha sido recebido por seu sistema inteligente. Seu antigo relógio de parede que ficava por ali havia sumido, então ele recorreu ao seu mordomo virtual para saber o horário. _"JARVIS? Hora e data."_

Não houve nenhuma resposta de seu sistema, e o cômodo continuava a esfriar.

_"JARVIS?"_ Ele chamou novamente enquanto ele caminhava até o sistema de segurança mais próximo; o sistema parecia estar instalado e funcionando sem problemas evidentes, mas a temperatura estava caindo rapidamente. Ele encolheu os ombros e começou a caminhar em direção à escada que levava à oficina para que ele pudesse substituir as configurações do termostato, mas a escada se fora - uma parede estava agora em seu lugar. _OK, eu mudei a minha oficina para outro lugar?_

Ele virou-se e começou a caminhar ao redor da casa, abrindo todas as portas do primeiro andar e encontrou cada quarto parecendo um pouco diferente do que ele se lembrava. O único cômodo que parecia exatamente como ele lembrava-se era a cozinha. Sua pele começou a tremer com a temperatura fria ao redor dele, e o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha lembrou-o de uma situação semelhante que ele já havia passado antes.

_Os pisos de concreto da oficina estavam fria como gelo, obrigando Tony a tentar andar na ponta dos pés._

_"JARVIS! Que jogo é esse? Isso não é engraçado! Pepper está congelando e eu também!"_

_Mais uma vez, seu sistema não respondeu._

_"Filho da puta", Tony murmurou, indo até o painel de controle da casa. Ele digitou seu código de acesso e a pequena tampa desbloqueou, permitindo a Tony alterar as configurações da unidade central da casa._

_"Isso deve resolver", disse ele, enquanto checava os servidores para verificar o seu amigo online. "JARVIS, acorda. JARVIS?"_

O coração de Tony começou a bater mais rápido. Ele correu da cozinha até o sistema de segurança que ele tinha verificado a momentos antes, mas desta vez ele notou um pequeno ícone de aviso piscando no canto superior da tela; que ele não tinha percebido na primeira vez. Ele apertou duas vezes o ícone e levantou os botões de registro da casa. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu um registro familiar: _falta de energia, 29 de junho de 2012, 07:15 A.M._

_A hora e a data atual eram: 30 de junho de 2012, 10:00 A.M._

_Oh, meu Deus_! Tony quase tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão quando ele correu escada acima em direção a seu quarto. Ele não podia acreditar na sua sorte! Ele estava de volta ao dia que Pepper havia morrido, de volta ao dia em que sua vida tinha virado um inferno! Quando ele subiu as escadas correndo, a sensação de seu despertar naquele dia dominou-o.

_Tony acordou com um sobressalto, as narinas secas pra inferno. Ele tentou respirar fundo, mas o ar frio ao seu redor tornava tudo difícil. Ele abriu um olho e olhou para o despertador na mesa de cabeceira, os números vermelhos que mostravam que passava das 10:00 A.M._

_Isso é estranho, ele pensou, não se lembrando de JARVIS tentar acordá-lo às 7 da manhã, como sempre fazia. Talvez, por algum milagre da engenharia da inteligência artificial, JARVIS tinha entendido que ele e Pepper voltaram tarde para casa ontem à noite, e depois de horas se divertindo debaixo dos lençóis, ambos estavam exaustos demais para se levantarem em seus horários habituais._

Ao se aproximar dos últimos três degraus, suas orelhas entraram em alerta com um som de alguém... _gemendo?_ Isso, respiração entrecortada e gemidos, e então, o som peculiar de carne contra carne. Seu entusiasmo com a possibilidade de ter retornado a tempo de salvar Pepper bloqueou temporariamente seu senso comum, e não foi quando ele encarou uma loira nua em cima de alguém que ele se deu conta de que nem tudo era o que parecia; especialmente quando ele reconheceu a voz masculina dizendo à Pepper que ela era _muito apertada_.

A voz não pertencia a ele, mas a um homem que ele pensava estar morto. _"É isso aí, Pepper! Oh, sim, é isso mesmo!" _Obadiah Stane disse entre dentes cerrados. As mãos do homem velho bateram na bunda de Pepper e ele a apertou com força o suficiente para deixar covinhas na sua carne, orientando a mulher em cima dele e ajudá-la a aumentar sua velocidade. _"Quase... qua-mais... ugh!"_

A boca de Tony Stark se abriu em choque.

Aqueles poucos segundos foram os mais traumatizantes na vida de Tony, e o que o tirou de seu transe foi um movimento abrupto na cama, onde ele viu Pepper ser atirada ao outro lado do colchão. Ela não se moveu dali, ela estava de costas para ele e para seu parceiro, e Obadiah não checou em momento algum se ela estava bem ou até mesmo pediu desculpas pelo que tinha feito. Alguns momentos depois, Stane parecia ter recuperado seus sentidos e agora estava de pé da cama.

Tony jurou que nunca mais iria questionar Happy ou Rhodey quando eles reclamarem sobre os tempos que eles haviam o arrastado nu e bêbado de suas festas para casa. A imagem em frente a ele era tão traumatizante como o que eles haviam descrito a ele.

Depois de evitar olhar para as costas nuas de Stane enquanto ele caminhava para perto de Tony em direção ao banheiro, os olhos do bilionário caíram sobre a mulher. Ela estava muito quieta e na mesma posição que ela estava quando ele tinha a encontrado naquela manhã que ela tinha morrido; enrolada aos cobertores. Ele engoliu em seco quando ele deu alguns passos em sua direção, e quando ele se aproximou dela seu coração se partiu.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas eram claras como o dia. Seus seios estavam com contusões recentes, e seus pulsos pareciam ter sido queimados. Os olhos de Tony, em seguida, olharam para o chão, e lá ele encontrou uma corda curta, um pequeno chicote, e um par de algemas. A visão daqueles objetos o fez querer vomitar e depois comer o vômito como se ele achasse o ato mais atraente do que ver o que sua mente tentava concluir naquele momento.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Obadiah saiu; completamente vestido e com um sorriso largo e satisfeito no rosto. Tony rangeu os dentes, e o aperto de seus dedos sob o punho já estavam brancos quando seus olhos viram Stane dar um tapa na bunda de Pepper, seguido por seu elogio sobre _quão boa de sexo ela era_. Tony avançou sobre o homem, mas para sua surpresa, ele passou direto por ele.

Levou um momento para que o gênio registrasse o que tinha acontecido, e no momento em que ele percebeu, Stane já havia saído do quarto. Ele ouviu a porta da frente bater, e logo depois do repentino silêncio, ele ouviu sons dolorosos demais para seus ouvidos: os soluços de Pepper.

_Não._

Ele levantou-se do chão e correu em direção à loira. Ajoelhou-se no chão ao seu lado da cama e tentou acariciar seu rosto, mas tal como tinha acontecido com Stane, sua mão atravessou o rosto dela. Tony trouxe sua mão até seu próprio rosto por um segundo antes de ele tentar tocá-la novamente. Infelizmente para ele, o resultado foi o mesmo.

_Por que não posso tocá-la? Por que eu... Espera, eles não me veem, e nem me ouvem... então... merda!_

A mente de Tony parou, e ele respirou fundo.

_Eu estou morto. Estou morto, porra! Eu e minha boca grande!_ A memória de seu erro ainda estava claro na mente dele.

"_Tony, você está bem?"_

"_Sim, amor!" Ele respondeu imediatamente. "Só pensando. Você ainda está bem?"_

"_Sim, mas eu estou ficando com sono."_

"_Eu não acho que você deva dormir, Pep. Quer dizer, nós provavelmente devemos parar de gritar, mas não cair no sono. "_

"_OK."_

_OK, ele continuou em sua mente, então, na minha primeira viagem ao tempo eu falei com Rhodey, e não com Pepper, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de falar com ela de qualquer maneira. O que foi que eu disse? O que foi que eu disse para acionar o algoritmo a me levar para onde ele me levou? Eu não consigo pensar direito… Ele balançou a cabeça. Então… na segunda vez… Eu não falei tecnicamente com Pepper, de modo que não pode ser isso. Não pode ser isso… Droga, e se nós dois morrermos aqui? E se eu morrer antes que eu possa salvá-la? O que aconteceria com ela se eu morresse?_

_Isso_, ele pensou. _Isto é o que lhe aconteceria se eu morresse_.

Seus olhos voltaram para o amor de sua vida, e enquanto sua essência ansiava tocá-la, puxá-la para mais perto dele e dizer-lhe que tudo ia ficar bem, ele sabia que seria impossível para ele fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas. Suas tentativas de tocá-la não tiveram sucesso, e ele não se atreveu a falar de novo que tudo ficaria bem. Ele havia dito isso a ela muitas vezes, e em todas essas vezes nada havia acabado bem.

_Sem mais mentiras, Pepper. Eu não vou mais mentir para você._

Ele permaneceu ao seu lado durante uma eternidade até que ela finalmente parou de chorar e levantou-se da cama. Seus olhos seguiram-na enquanto ela caminhava até o banheiro e fechava a porta. Ele sabia que em seu estado etéreo, ele provavelmente seria capaz de caminhar através da maldita porta, mas ele sabia que sua presença dentro do banheiro não iria ajudar – já que ela nem sabia que ele estava ali.

Suspirando alto, ele se levantou e optou por deixar o quarto de vez; indo para baixo. Não havia nenhum sinal de Obadiah em lugar algum, e se ele estivesse por ali, Tony tinha certeza que ele tentaria socá-lo de todas as maneiras fantasmagóricas possíveis; ele não tinha visto filmes de terror o suficiente para aprender truques assustadores.

Até agora, Tony já estava certo de que suas viagens ao tempo duravam 24 horas, então ele tinha tempo de sobra para matar. Ele se encolheu; talvez _matar _não era a palavra adequada naquele caso.

Ele caminhou até a parede onde a escada para sua oficina deveria estar, e olhou para ela por um longo tempo. Era natural que, se o gênio morresse por qualquer motivo, Stane teria herdado tudo o que pertencia a ele e tivesse feito o que quisesse com a sua casa. Ele não iria querer qualquer acessório do bilionário em sua própria casa, mas ele imaginava que quaisquer bugigangas _dele _que ainda permanecessem na casa tinha sido graças à intervenção de Pepper. Este era o maior sonho de Obadiah: um Tony morto e uma fortuna que deixaria sua vida flutuar no paraíso. Para Tony, no entanto, era um pesadelo sem fim. Se ele viajasse a uma realidade onde ele tivesse a oportunidade de melhorar as coisas, a primeira coisa que ele iria fazer, além de se certificar de que nenhum dano fosse causado a Pepper, era deixar pronto seu testamento. Ele não queria que o fruto do trabalho duro de seus pais acabassem nas mãos de Obadiah Stane.

_Eu não posso acreditar pai, e eu confiava nele; que careca desprezível, filho da puta._

O som de passos se aproximando fez seus olhos encararem o lugar de onde o barulho vinha, e como ele esperava, Pepper apareceu na frente dele. Ela estava usando um roupão de banho branco, sem sapatos, com o cabelo despenteado e úmido sobre os ombros, e sua mão direita segurava um cigarro aceso. Ela foi direto para o armário de bebidas e tirou algumas garrafas de uísque. Tony teria zombado da ironia, mas até mesmo aquilo era doloroso de se fazer.

Ela finalmente se sentou no sofá na sala de estar com as pernas colocadas ordenadamente debaixo dela, e ligou a televisão no canal de mercado de ações. Ela olhou para o símbolo IS – já não mais Indústrias Stark, mas Indústrias Stane – analisando as ações em alta enquanto ela soltava uma nuvem de fumaça de sua boca_. "Pelo menos sua empresa ainda está de pé, Tony."_

O bilionário, que ainda estava parado em frente a _recente_ parede, deslocou seus olhos da televisão para encará-la. Ela retirou a tampa da garrafa que estava em seu colo e tomou um grande gole do líquido, seguido por outra tragada. _"Nem tudo está perdido se o seu legado ainda estiver de pé, certo?"_

Tony estava aturdido, mas mesmo assim, ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá. Ele acenou com a mão na frente de seu rosto, mas ela não reagiu, e em vez disso, ela levantou o controle remoto, apontou-o para o sensor, e mudou o canal para um que estava passando _Days of Our Lives_.

Tony não podia deixar de sorrir com a lembrança. No mesmo dia que ela havia o convidado para ir a casa dela, eles passaram a noite assim; os dois sentados no sofá, sozinhos, assistindo a novela romântica e enjoativa. Os olhos de Tony se encheram de lágrimas, e se ele não estivesse mordendo o interior de sua boca, ele teria gritado ao lado dela. "_Pepper"_, ele engoliu outro soluço. _"Eu não quero que você viva assim. Isso não é o que você merece."_

A atenção de Pepper na televisão manteve-se inalterada, e ela novamente bebeu mais um pouco do líquido da garrafa e levou novamente o cigarro à boca. Ela tossiu ruidosamente quando a fumaça passou pelo tubo errado. Seus olhos estavam grudados na televisão, mas Tony podia ver que sua mente não estava prestando atenção nas travessuras do Doutor Drake Ramoray quando uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto. Ela nem sequer tentou retirar a lágrima.

Quando ela terminou com o cigarro, ela também já tinha acabado com toda a garrafa de uísque. Ela jogou a garrafa por trás dela; o objeto quebrando-se ao cair no chão. Suas mãos, em seguida, pegaram a segunda garrafa e ela abriu-a com uma facilidade como se ela tivesse feito aquilo muitas, muitas, e muitas vezes antes.

Quando a novela acabou, ela ficou mudando de canal rapidamente, tão rápido que nem Tony conseguia acompanhar o que passava em cada canal. De repente, seu dedo parou de pressionar o botão de _seguir_, e a imagem parou de mudar na visão periférica de Tony. Pepper suspirou alto e balançou a cabeça para a televisão.

_"Por que você me deixou, Tony? Por que você nunca mais voltou?"_

Os olhos de Tony voltaram para a televisão quando ele viu que passava um documentário no _History Channel_. Ele não tinha certeza do que ele estava assistindo, mas depois de um minuto ou dois, ele percebeu o porquê Pepper estava tão infeliz ao ler o título do documentário: Biografia do falecido Tony Stark.

Enquanto sua vida era resumida por um narrador, ele viu que ele nunca tinha voltado do Afeganistão, e que Pepper havia feito tudo que era possível para que continuassem a sua procura até poucos dias atrás, quando o presidente das Indústrias Stark tinha decidido que era hora de seguir em frente. Ele também viu que Stane e Pepper casaram-se há um ano, e ele suspeitava que o bastardo de algum modo havia forçado ou chantageado Pepper em aceitar tornar-se sua esposa. Ela claramente não estava feliz com ele ou com a situação, e ele sabia que o maldito homem seria capaz de tudo para convencer Pepper a ficar com ele.

Logo que o documentário terminou, Pepper tinha terminado sua terceira garrafa de uísque. Ela enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto com as costas das mãos com raiva, deixou cair a garrafa vazia no chão, e caminhou até o quarto novamente. Tony seguiu-a em silêncio como um cachorrinho perdido. Ele estava ficando cansado desta montanha-russa sem fim de emoções dolorosas, e ele quase desejava que Pepper nunca tivesse o conhecido. Parecia que não importava o quanto ele tentasse, ela sempre acabava infeliz, e a sua miséria era de alguma forma sempre ligada a algo que ele tinha feito, não feito, dito ou não dito.

Naquela noite, Tony assistiu; impotente, Pepper se encher de pílulas para dormir em sua boca, bebendo-as junto de uma cerveja gelada, e em seguida adormecer para nunca mais acordar. Infelizmente, desta vez Tony não poderia culpá-la, e se ele tivesse sido capaz de se juntar a ela, ele definitivamente teria feito isso. O único problema era, neste mundo, ele já estava morto.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Quarenta e nove por cento; essa era a carga do _88CP_ quando Tony abriu os olhos e viu seu relógio-máquina-do-tempo. Desta vez, porém, ele não saiu correndo para descobrir onde ele estava, ou o que ele estava fazendo ali. A verdade é que ele estava totalmente deprimido; ele estava sem esperanças depois de cinco viagens deprimentes em sua tentativa de corrigir o que agora parecia inevitável para ele.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, com o objetivo de dormir a realidade atual inteira até chegar à próxima realidade, e dormir nela também, e na próxima, e na próxima até a bateria acabar e ele voltar para sua realidade original. Ele zombou de si mesmo com a frase familiar de "correr contra o tempo", lembrando-o de seus pensamentos loucos enquanto ele estava ao lado do túmulo dela. Por que, em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, que ele acreditou que ele poderia brincar de Deus? Ele realmente era tão estúpido e cego por acreditar que sua ciência poderia mudar o destino? A única resposta verdadeira a essas questões era que, sim, ele de fato acreditou.

_"Eu só queria ela de volta."_ Ele sussurrou cheio de dor. _"Eu só queria ser o único a fazê-la feliz. Isso é pedir muito?"_

_"Bem, isso depende, Anthony. Será que ela quer ser feliz com você?"_

O coração de Tony quase parou, e seus olhos se abriram.

_"Porque se ela não quiser, quem quer que seja, então ela não merece o seu amor, coração"._

_Coração._ Só uma pessoa no mundo já o chamou assim.

E essa pessoa havia morrido há muitos anos.

No momento em que ele sentiu uma mão quente em seu rosto; a mesma que ele sentiu por tantas noites em sua vida, todas as paredes de ferro que ele tinha tão cuidadosamente construído ao longo dos últimos vinte anos desabou tão fácil quanto sua mansão ao ser atingida por mísseis a duas realidades atrás. Ele soltou um suspiro de dor e não aguentou mais os soluços que só poderiam vir de um homem que perdera tudo. Sem olhar, Tony mudou seu corpo em direção a mulher que estava ao lado dele, cercando seus quadris com os braços, e apertando o rosto sobre seu estômago. A mulher ficou em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, sua mão continuava a tentar aliviar a agonia de seu filho através de seu simples toque.

_"Anthony, ela é muito importante para você?"_

_"Sim",_ respondeu Tony depois de um soluço. _"Ela é tudo para mim. Ela me faz feliz."_

_"Se ela te faz feliz, então por que você está chorando?"_

_"Porque eu a perdi, e nada que eu possa fazer vai trazer ela de volta."_

"_Coração, ela te machucou?"_

_"Não."_

_"Você a machucou?"_

_"Sim"._

_"Você quis machucá-la?"_

_"Não."_

_"Então, se ela realmente te ama, ela vai entender, ela vai perdoá-lo da mesma forma que eu perdoei seu pai tantas vezes."_

Tony finalmente teve coragem de olhar para cima e encarar Maria Stark, que estava olhando para o filho com o mesmo olhar genuíno que ela sempre lançava quando ele era pequeno, só que dessa vez com um olhar mais maduro do que jovem. Ele imaginava que, mesmo quando ela estava a segundos da morte no acidente de carro onde ela e Howard morreram, seu rosto ainda tinha, provavelmente, seu temperamento de controle e resolução: duas coisas que ele precisava no momento.

Ele a soltou e se levantou, quase percebendo de imediato quão mais alto ele era em relação a ela. Ele se inclinou sobre sua mesa de trabalho e pegou um pedaço de pano para enxugar o rosto. "_Melhor que o pai não me veja assim, né?"_

Maria zombou. _"Seu pai não está aqui. Ele prometeu que iria voltar antes do sol se pôr, mas você sabe como ele é. Uma vez que ele começa um novo projeto, ele simplesmente se esquece de todo o resto."_

Tony balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se de quantas vezes ele tinha censurado seu pai por ter abandonado ele e sua mãe durante semanas a fio, trancando-se em sua oficina ou em seu escritório nas Indústrias Stark. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor do que antes, ele arriscou dar uma olhada à sua volta e reparou que ele estava em sua antiga casa – a casa de seus pais – e de volta em Nova Iorque. Ele, então, discretamente olhou para seu peito e viu que nenhum reator arc estava ali, mas ele não esperava vê-lo mesmo.

_"No que ele está trabalhando agora?"_ Ele casualmente perguntou enquanto ele procurava por um calendário ou um relógio.

_"Quem sabe? Você sabe que eu não entendo metade do que ele diz quando ele entra em 'modo de projeto'. Só você fala essa língua e eu nem ligo",_ disse ela com um sorriso honesto. _"E, honestamente, eu prefiro não saber."_

Tony riu quando a mãe agarrou-o pela mão e começou a caminhar para longe da oficina e subir as escadas até a sala de estar. _"Agora, por que você não me contou sobre essa garota especial? Eu já a conheço?"_

_"Eu, uh... "_ Tony começou, permitindo que sua mãe o conduzisse até o sofá. Ele deu uma breve olhada no relógio digital sobre a chaminé e viu que era quase quatro horas do dia 14 de novembro de 2006. _"Eu não tenho certeza. Você já ouviu falar sobre Pepper?"_

"_O tempero, ou... "_ Ela parou.

Tony revirou os olhos com um sorriso. _"Não, é o apelido dela. Pepper."_

_"Ah! Não, eu não me lembro de você falar sobre ela... até agora. Ela é bonita?"_

_"Ela é linda, mãe. Você teria a amado...",_ disse Tony com um brilho em seus olhos, mas, em seguida, ele reconheceu seu erro. _"Quero dizer, se eu não tivesse acabado com tudo e feito com que eu nunca mais a visse e privado você de conhecê-la, você teria gostado muito dela."_

_"Eu tenho certeza que vou conhecê-la, e, tenho certeza que seu pai ficará emocionado. Sabe, ele estava começando a achar que você não gostava de mulheres... Afinal, vendo você com quase 40 anos e ainda solteiro... "_

_"O quê? Você sabe com quantas mulheres eu já estive?"_ Tony cuspiu, mas em seguida, fechou a boca quando se lembrou que era sua mãe com quem ele estava falando. _"Quero dizer... Eu, uhm..."_

Maria sacudiu a cabeça._ "Por que não falamos mais sobre Pepper? De onde ela é?"_

_"Cleveland"._

_"O que ela faz?"_

_"Ela é minha... uhm... ela é contadora. Muito boa, na verdade."_

_"Contadora? Eu sempre pensei que você ia se apaixonar por uma cientista como você. A cientista Maya não é sua amiga?"_

_"Maya?"_

_"Sim, uhm, Hansen. Maya Hansen."_

_"Oh, sim, ela é uma... botânica. Mas, não, ela não é meu tipo."_

_"Mas a Pepper é?"_

_"Absolutamente."_ A resposta automática de Tony fez Maria rir em voz alta.

_"Então, qual é o seu nome verdadeiro?"_

_"Virgínia Potts."_

_"Virginia Potts,"_ Maria acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes, seus olhos olhando para cima, enquanto pensava sobre o nome. "_Eu não vejo como isso se transformou em 'Pepper '."_

Tony riu. _"Eu que dei a ela esse apelido."_

_"To vendo. Como ela o ganhou?"_

_"Ela, uhm..."_ Tony começou com um grande sorriso no rosto, mostrando a sua mãe o quão totalmente apaixonado ele era por aquela mulher. _"Ela encontrou um erro em um dos meus relatórios, e ela disse isso ao supervisor dela. Mas, ele não acreditava nos balanços dela. Então, ela ficou com muita raiva por ninguém a levar a sério, por isso, ela... ah... ela tentou falar diretamente comigo, mas, você sabe como o pai tenta manter as pessoas longe de nós", _continuou ele, esperando que a história dele combinasse com sua vida dessa linha do tempo nos olhos de sua mãe. "_Então, ela ameaçou os homens que a impediram de me ver com um spray de pimenta, e eu a ouvi gritar com eles."_

Maria começou a rir junto com Tony.

_"Então, eu saí do escritório, e ela estava com o spray em suas mãos, então eu a zoei e deixei-a falar, e ela estava certa. Cometi um erro. Você sabe que eu não sou bom com nomes, então quando ela terminou de me mostrar o erro eu disse: 'Isso é muito observador de sua parte, Senhorita Pepper*', e ai pegou. Aquilo na verdade nem era spray de pimenta, era um produto de cabelo"._ No momento em que Tony terminou sua história, Maria estava rindo tanto que ela estava com ambas as mãos na boca.

_"Ela parece mal-humorada. Vejo por que ela te chamou a atenção. Onde ela está agora?"_

O momento de alegria terminou, e os olhos de Tony ficaram tristes com a questão de sua mãe. "_Ela está de férias."_

_"Quando é que ela vai voltar?"_

_"Eu não sei se ela vai voltar."_

_"Então, não é apenas um período de férias. Ela mudou de estado?"_

_"Pode-se dizer que sim."_

_"Como que você ainda não foi visita-la? Você ficou trancado aqui há quase um mês inteiro, Anthony. Trinta dias sem contato humano não deve ser bom para ninguém. Tenho certeza que ela adoraria ver você."_

_"Eu não tenho certeza disso."_

Maria zombou da teimosia de seu filho._ "O que você possivelmente fez a ela para que você tenha tanta certeza de que ela não vai perdoá-lo?"_

_"É difícil de explicar."_

_"Você mentiu para ela?"_

_"Não."_

_"Você a traiu?"_

_"Nunca"._

_"Você bateu nela?"_

_"Jamais."_

_"Então, o quê aconteceu?"_

_"Eu... Eu percebi que a fazia infeliz, mãe. Eu não a machuquei por querer, mas eu a machuquei."_

_"Bem, você não está me dando muito para que eu possa ajudá-lo, mas como eu disse antes, se ela te ama, ela vai te perdoar. Ninguém é perfeito, coração"._

_"Talvez você esteja certa."_ Tony admitiu. _"Talvez ela perceba que eu só queria o bem dela, mesmo eu fazendo coisas erradas."_

Maria deu a seu filho um sorriso e um abraço._ "Esse é o espírito Stark. Pepper tem sorte de ter você! Qualquer mulher teria." _Tony abraçou sua mãe de volta e segurou-a em seus braços por um longo momento antes de voltar sua atenção para a hora. Se ele quisesse encontrar Pepper naquela realidade, ele precisava fazer isso rápido.

_"Bem",_ Maria começou. _"Eu acho que sufoquei você demais hoje. Vou cuidar da minha vida e você deve sair daqui agora. Vá!"_

Tony acenou para sua mãe enquanto segurava as mãos dela nas dele. _"Eu te amo, mãe."_

_"Eu também te amo, Anthony",_ ela beijou a testa dele. Sem outra palavra, Maria levantou-se e desapareceu através da porta da sala, deixando para trás um bilionário com um espírito positivo e objetivo de resgatar sua Pepper Potts.

* * *

James Rhodes parecia exatamente como ele se lembrava de quando ele tinha atirado em suas paredes de vidro na oficina em sua realidade verdadeira; menos o olhar irritado em seu rosto. Era em momentos como estes que Tony apreciava o amigo que ele tinha, e apesar da saúde mental questionável do bilionário, ele sempre estava ao seu lado. Encontrá-lo não foi difícil, já que ele tinha seu número em sua agenda e sob a primeira posição de sua discagem rápida.

_"Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia me ligar, seu idiota. Eu não ouvi nada sobre você há semanas!"_, Rhodey repreendeu seu amigo enquanto estavam sentados em um pequeno bar em Nova Iorque_. "Sua mãe ficava me perguntando o que tinha de errado com você, e eu estava prestes a ficar sem desculpas. Da próxima vez eu vou deixar que Happy dê as desculpas, e você sabe que ele não é muito bom com isso."_

_"Desculpe",_ Tony se encolheu, mas riu_. "Eu estava resolvendo algumas coisas."_

_"Já resolveu?"_ Rhodey tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

"_Aham. Preciso de sua ajuda, no entanto."_

Rhodey revirou os olhos_. "Por que não estou surpreso?"_

Tony deu de ombros. _"Porque você é um maldito leitor de mentes, é por isso."_

_"Então, o que você quer?"_

Tony olhou para a esquerda e depois para a direita, se inclinou sobre o balcão e sussurrou para o militar. "_Eu preciso encontrar Pepper."_

Rhodey estreitou os olhos para ele antes que ele estendesse o braço esquerdo para a borda do balcão, pegasse uma garrafa de bebida alcóolica e colocasse-a na frente de Tony. Tony pegou a garrafa sem pensar, e depois que ele percebeu o que Rhodey tinha feito, ele zombou.

_"Sério, Rhodey? O quê foi? Ela está com raiva de mim ou algo assim? Ela pediu-lhe para não me dizer onde ela está?"_

_"Quem está com raiva de você? Do que você está falando?"_

_"Da Pepper!"_

_"Você tem uma pep-per em sua mão!"_

_"Isso não é engraçado, Rhodey! Onde ela está?"_

Rhodey suspirou. "_Pepper é um novo apelido para Maya?"_

_"Maya?"_

_"Sim, Maya! Maya Hansen, sua atual namorada... se você pode chamá-la assim vendo como você está velho. A mulher que você tem visto nos últimos seis anos, Maya."_

Tony encarou Rhodey silenciosamente por um minuto, mas quando seu amigo não fez nada mais do que continuar a beber sua cerveja, a testa de Tony bateu no balcão com força. _"Merda"._

_"Tony, que diabos? Você está bem?"_

_"Sim, claro, por que não?"_ Tony murmurou enquanto erguia a cabeça e tirou seu celular do bolso.

_"Tony?"_

_"Só, me dê um momento",_ disse o bilionário enquanto ele abria seu navegador. Ele digitou o nome de Pepper no buscador, e depois de um segundo, a busca mostrou-lhe 1.098.456 resultados. _"Que sorte a minha."_

_"Que sorte a sua, o quê? Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido, Tony."_

_"O que mais há de novo?"_ Ele admitiu. _"Sabe, eu tenho que ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok?"_

_"O quê? Acabamos de chegar aqui!"_

_"Sim, uhm, aqui. Divirta-se, amigão!"_ Tony jogou um maço de dinheiro sobre a mesa, deu um tapinha nas costas de Rhodey e deixou o estabelecimento, sem sequer olhar para trás. Rhodey sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação com as ações recentes de Tony, mas usou o dinheiro para mais uma rodada.

_"Talvez ele quis dizer 'sal'"?,_ O coronel perguntou-se, enquanto olhava para a garrafa de 'pep-per' rejeitada na mesa.

* * *

Tony correu até as Indústrias Stark depois de descobrir que seu mordomo virtual não existia naquela realidade, já sentindo a falta de seu sistema a cada segundo que se passava. Algumas das pessoas que andavam pelas instalações da empresa deram um aceno respeitoso a Tony ou até sorriam, mas ele não retornou nenhum dos gestos, com pressa de chegar logo até a recepcionista a sua frente. A morena ficou nervosa quando viu que ele acabara de entrar, e sua cabeça se virava para a esquerda e para a direita; procurando a câmera escondida que ela sabia que estava por perto.

_"Oi, uhm, você... qual é o seu nome?"_

_"L-Linda."_

_"Linda, OK, olha, você sabe quem eu sou?"_

A jovem acenou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

_"Perfeito, isso é um começo."_ Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça "_Eu preciso que você procure alguém para mim. Ela trabalha aqui, provavelmente no departamento de contabilidade, você pode fazer isso?"_

Linda assentiu novamente.

_"Tudo bem. Seu nome é Virginia Potts. P -o- t -t- s"._

A mulher não perdeu tempo em puxar o banco de dados da empregada. Ela rapidamente digitou o nome de Pepper no teclado, mas depois de algumas tentativas, ela balançou a cabeça. _"Sinto muito, Sr. Stark. Não há ninguém com esse nome na lista de funcionários."_

_"Não pode ser. Tente Pepper Potts."_

_"Como o...?"_

_"SIM! Como o tempero!"_

_"Tudo bem",_ a mulher engoliu um seco, mas fez o que lhe foi dito. Quando ela balançou a cabeça de novo, Tony bateu a mão sobre o balcão, fazendo com que a mulher quase pulasse de medo.

_"Desculpe, eu não estou bravo com você",_ esclareceu Tony quando ele viu os olhos de Linda se encherem de lágrimas não derramadas de nervosismo. _"Tente, uhm... Virginia Hogan."_

O resultado novamente foi o mesmo.

_"Droga,"_ Tony murmurou, a testa batendo no balcão. _"OK, então... você pode verificar os arquivos? Ver se ela trabalhou aqui antes?"_

_"Sim, Sr. Stark. Você quer que eu tente todos os três nomes?"_

_"Sim, por favor."_ Tony respondeu, olhando Linda ansiosamente enquanto ela trabalhava. Cinco minutos depois, o olhar de tristeza no rosto da recepcionista disse-lhe o que ele precisava saber. Tony baixou a cabeça, suspirou e depois olhou para cima mais uma vez. _"Onde é o laboratório de informática mais próximo?"_

_"Há um centro de negócios para visitantes no final do corredor."_

_"Obrigado, Linda!"_ Tony disse, já no meio do caminho em direção ao centro no momento em que a recepcionista terminou a frase. Como ela havia dito, havia uma pequena sala com alguns computadores e outros equipamentos perto do elevador ao final do corredor. Tony correu até o computador no canto mais distante da sala e tirou o computador do modo de espera. Logo que a área de trabalhou apareceu, Tony orou para que seus códigos ainda funcionassem, e quando funcionou, ele deu um suspiro de alívio.

Ele ignorou os olhares dos visitantes quando ele xingava ao ver que suas buscas pela localização de Pepper não eram bem sucedidas. Havia mais Virginia Potts nesta realidade do que ele poderia imaginar. Enquanto ele fazia uma lista, ele começava a ligar para cada número para tentar achar sua amada. Ele então começou a filtrar sua busca por localização e profissão, mas não adiantou em nada.

_Vamos, Pep. Onde você está?_

Duas horas mais tarde, Tony ainda estava de mãos vazias. Ele pegou o celular e procurou através de sua lista de contatos só para ter certeza de que ele não tinha seu número, mas seu nome estava longe de ser encontrado. Quanto mais ele procurava, mais ele começava a acreditar que Pepper não existia na realidade atual.

_Foi algo que eu disse?_ Ele se perguntou enquanto tentava recordar os acontecimentos de sua última viagem ao tempo._ O que eu disse? Eu disse que ela não merecia viver do jeito que ela vivia. Foi isso...? DROGA! Eu não quis dizer que ela não merecia viver!_

Tony fechou a janela do navegador de internet e desligou o computador. Ele poderia dizer que os funcionários estavam se preparando para ir para casa agora, já que a noite já tinha chegado. Ele permaneceu em sua cadeira por mais uma hora, perdido em seus pensamentos, até que uma mão magra em seu ombro o trouxe de volta à realidade. Ele olhou para a mão primeiro antes de olhar para cima e ver um par familiar de olhos azuis encarando-o.

_Pepper?_ Ele ficou horrorizado.

A mulher deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele; dando um tapinha em seu joelho. _"Linda, a recepcionista, me disse que você estava por aqui. Eu pensei que ela estava brincando, mas ela estava certa."_

_"Linda? Eu perguntei a ela onde você estava, e ela disse que não sabia!"_

_"O quê?"_ A loira zombou. "_Isso é ridículo!"_

"_Sra. Stark_?" A mulher cuja honestidade estava em questão apareceu pela porta da sala de centro de negócios. _"O Sr. Stark quer saber se você está pronta para ir."_

Tony foi pego de surpresa e apontou o dedo em direção ao seu peito. _"Eu sou o Sr. Stark. Estou aqui!"_

Linda olhou para Tony com um olhar desconfortável. _"Eu quis dizer, o Sr. Stark Sr.", _Ela esclareceu.

_"Meu pai?"_ Tony perguntou, lembrando de repente que seu pai estava vivo naquela realidade também. Em seguida, a imagem de um Howard Stark mais velho apareceu atrás de Linda com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. _"Ei, Gina! Aí está você!"_

_"Gina?"_ Tony murmurou, olhando para _sua_ assistente de cima a baixo quando ela se levantou e correu para Howard antes de ela o abraçar na ponta dos pés e pressionar seus lábios nos dele.

"_Vamos para casa agora?" _Perguntou Gina_. "Eu estou pronta para ir."_

Em algum ponto durante o PDA***** flagrante entre o Sr. e a Sra. Stark, Linda tinha se desculpado e saído. Tony esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, mas a imagem de Pepper saindo com seu pai não desaparecia.

_"Ei, Tony. O que o traz aqui? Sua mãe está bem?"_

_"Eu... eu tenho que ir",_ ele respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira e correndo por eles, e não parou seu ritmo acelerado até sair do prédio, apesar dos apelos de seu pai. Mais tarde, depois de uma pesquisa mais centralizada na web, Tony descobriu que Regina "Gina" Stark era a nova esposa de Howard Stark, e que Maria e Howard haviam se divorciado há três anos, quando Howard se apaixonou por sua assistente pessoal. Sem comentários para se fazer, Tony estava mais do que pronto para encarar sua próxima realidade.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

**Pepper***: significa 'pimenta' em português, por isso o jogo com as palavras.

**PDA***: _public display of affection_, é demonstrar afeto com a pessoa amada em público.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tony tinha acabado de acordar de sua nova viagem ao tempo, mas ele se recusava a abrir os olhos. Ele não tinha certeza se era porque ele estava muito confortável em sua cama, ou se era porque ele estava com medo do que ele iria enfrentar dali em diante. Depois de muito pensar e de muita coragem, ele abriu um olho e depois o outro, e a primeira imagem que seus olhos capitaram eram algo que ele não estava esperando ver.

Na frente dele, ele reconheceu seu criado mudo – e deu graças a Deus que ele estava em sua mansão – e viu que ali em cima estava um retrato da pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo. No retrato havia cinco pessoas, e ele sabia quem era todos elas, mesmo ele não gostando de ver uma certa pessoa ali. A imagem era dele, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy e Frederick. Todos os quatro homens usavam um smoking preto e Pepper usava um vestido de noiva branco. O pobre bilionário não pôde conter a emoção que ele sentiu ao ver aquilo.

_Sim, finalmente! Não, espere, ugh! Com a minha sorte, ela provavelmente se casou com Frederick em vez de mim. Eu sabia que deveria ter matado aquele otário quando tive a chance!_

Os planos de Tony de como matar Frederick e fazer parecer como um acidente fora esquecido quando uma mão envolveu o peito dele da mesma maneira lúdica que Pepper fazia às vezes. Sem pensar, ele agarrou-a e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a levemente; começando na ponta dos dedos, e quando ele chegou às costas da mão, ele quase engasgou com um fio de cabelo.

_Whoa, Pep. Você não se depila nessa linha do tempo?_

Tony sentiu uma mão se aproximando de sua virilha, e quando ele sentiu seu local de prazer ser apertado, ele percebeu que estava nu sob as cobertas. _"Bom dia, amor",_ disse uma voz sedutora em seu ouvido. O gênio levou um total de três segundos para perceber que a voz que acabara de ouvir estava vindo de uma pessoa que _não era_ uma mulher.

_"QUE PORRA É ESSA?"_ Tony pulou da cama e correu até a parede de vidro, pressionando suas costas ali. Os cobertores voaram quando ele correu até ali com o seu movimento acrobático súbito e só agora desciam, e logo que eles voltaram ao colchão, os olhos de Tony quase saíram das órbitas quando ele viu Frederick, que também estava nu sob as cobertas; piscando para ele.

_"Amor, por que você ficou tão tímido de repente? Você certamente não estava tímido na noite passada."_ Frederick deu a Tony um sorriso malicioso. _"Seu safadinho,"_ ele ronronou.

_Não, não, não, não, não, não, não!_ Tony fechou os olhos e recapitulou sua viagem anterior, hiperventilando enquanto tentava se lembrar. Suas unhas fincaram na parede de vidro atrás dele. Seus olhos então se abriram em desespero quando ele se lembrou de um momento durante a última linha do tempo que ele participara.

**_"Ela é linda, mãe. Você teria a amado...", disse Tony com um brilho em seus olhos, mas, em seguida, ele reconheceu seu erro. "Quero dizer, se eu não tivesse acabado com tudo e feito com que eu nunca mais a visse e privado você de conhecê-la, você teria gostado muito dela."_**

**_"Eu tenho certeza que vou conhecê-la, e, tenho certeza que seu pai ficará emocionado. Sabe, ele estava começando a achar que você não gostava de mulheres... Afinal, vendo você com quase 40 anos e ainda solteiro... "_**

**_"O quê? Você sabe com quantas mulheres eu já estive?" Tony cuspiu, mas em seguida, fechou a boca quando se lembrou que era sua mãe com quem ele estava falando. "Quero dizer... Eu, uhm..."_**

_"ACABA LOGO DE UMA VEZ COMIGO!"_ Tony disse, sem perceber que sua má escolha de palavras tinham sido ditas em voz alta, e não somente em sua cabeça a beira do colapso.

_"O prazer é meu!"_ Frederick respondeu e lançou-se em Tony.

* * *

Uma hora depois, a sala de estar da mansão Stark estava preenchida de soluços altos de um Frederick magoado sentado no sofá. Pepper Potts estava perto dele, segurando um saco de gelo no olho esquerdo inchado de Richardson, cortesia de seu novo marido, que parecia ter enlouquecido. A mulher deu um tapinha nas costas de Frederick para confortar o homem que estava em lágrimas depois que Tony o rejeitou e ainda tinha lhe dado um soco para impedi-lo de ficar perto dele.

_"Está tudo bem, Freddie,"_ Pepper massageou os ombros de Frederick. _"Tenho certeza de que Tony tem uma explicação perfeitamente boa para isso, certo?"_, A loira estreitou os olhos para o agressor, e Tony engoliu um seco.

_"Eu..."_ Tony começou, coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça antes de se encolher. _"Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu... me deu um branco."_

_"Te deu um branco?"_ Pepper perguntou entre os dentes cerrados e um sorriso falso. _"Um branco?"_ Tony podia ver em seu rosto que ela estava silenciosamente dizendo-lhe que aquilo não era uma boa explicação para o seu comportamento, e seus olhos imediatamente exigiam que ele arranjasse uma desculpa melhor, mas Tony estava completamente perdido.

_"Ei, eu estou aqui!"_

A voz de um recém-chegado veio através da entrada da casa e pegou todo mundo de surpresa. A cabeça de Rhodey apareceu e ele se encolheu quando viu Frederick assoando o nariz ruidosamente em um lenço. Pepper balançou a cabeça para Rhodey enquanto ele se aproximava dela. Ele então olhou para Frederick e, em seguida, para Tony antes de balançar a cabeça. _"Então... do que você precisa, querida?"_

_Querida_, Tony pensou com os olhos colados em Rhodey quando ele pressionou seus lábios nos de Pepper; beliscando a bunda dela de uma forma que ele achasse que ninguém poderia ver. O coronel deveria saber melhor antes de fazer tal façanha sob o olhar do atento inventor; Tony Stark sabia todos os truques que um homem poderia usar discretamente - e, não tão discretamente – no corpo de uma mulher exposta ao público.

_"Jimmy, você pode segurar isso para mim enquanto Tony e eu temos uma conversa na cozinha?"_ Pepper entregou o saco de gelo para o marido.

_"Claro."_

_"Obrigada, amor. Você é o melhor."_

Depois de passar a única coisa que estava mantendo o olho inchado de Frederick escondido, Pepper estalou os dedos para Tony e apontou o queixo em direção à cozinha. Tony a seguiu imediatamente, mas não queria nada mais do que fugir de sua casa e viajar para a próxima linha do tempo. Assim que os dois chegaram à cozinha, Pepper fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou diretamente para o rosto de Tony com tanta raiva nos olhos que o bilionário pensou que ela provavelmente poderia queimá-lo no local.

_"O que você estava pensando?"_ Pepper começou, gritando tão alto quanto sua voz baixa permitia.

_"Eu..."_ Tony engoliu um seco. _"Eu não estava?"_

_"Não merda, você não estava! Eu não o apresentei ao meu Freddie para que você pudesse bater nele!"_

Tony levantou as mãos em defesa. Sua mente estava gritando para ele parar o argumento sem sentido que ele sabia que provavelmente não importaria amanhã, mas seu coração lhe dizia para aproveitar cada segundo com Pepper viva_. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes, certo? Eu não sei o que deu em mim",_ ele mentiu.

Pepper beliscou a ponta de seu nariz com o dedo indicador e o polegar direito, respirou fundo, e balançou a cabeça._ "Isso é por causa do Happy? Você ainda não o superou? Porque é meio tarde para voltar atrás, Tony. Você acabou de se casar!"_

_"Happy?"_

_"Ugh! Não se finja de inocente, Anthony Stark! Eu vi como você o cobiçava durante o casamento. Estou surpresa que o pobre Frederick não percebeu. Eu só sei que vocês dois se casaram muito rápido!"_

Assim que a acusação saiu dos lábios de Pepper, ela ficou perdida com as ações de Tony quando ele começou a rir em voz alta. Ela nunca tinha visto-o rir daquele jeito antes. Ele mal podia manter-se de pé, e então foi se pendurar contra o balcão da cozinha. Suas pernas não conseguiam segurá-lo, e depois de um minuto rindo sem parar, ele tinha lágrimas descendo de seus olhos. A cada novo ataque de riso, Pepper ficava mais e mais preocupada, seus olhos girando por toda a cozinha para tentar descobrir o que Tony estava achando tão engraçado.

_"Tony, por que você está... O que é tão engraçado?"_

Em vez de responder, Tony soltou outra gargalhada, e aquilo fez com que a confusão de Pepper se transformasse em raiva. Ela caminhou até ele, pronta para estrangulá-lo, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu.

_"Pepper, Tony! O que foi? Por que vocês estão rindo?"_

_"Não sou EU que está rindo!"_ Pepper apontou para Tony, que já estava rolando no chão._ "Ele quem está!"_

_"Por que ele está rindo?"_

_"Eu não sei!"_

_"Bem, faça-o parar!"_

_"COMO?"_

_"Eu não sei, mas apenas faça-o! Frederick acha que vocês dois estão rindo dele e eu não vou conseguir impedi-lo de sair e pular de um penhasco!"_

_"Ele faria isso por mim? Isso me salva de um problema"_, disse Tony quando sua risada diminuiu, mas quando ele percebeu que tinha pensado em voz alta novamente, o riso parou imediatamente. _"Quero dizer, não! Uhm, deixe-me falar com Pepper, OK? Nós vamos resolver isso e depois vamos lá fora e eu vou falar com Frederick, tudo bem?"_

_"Tudo bem, mas vai logo. Estou sem mais nada para dizer ao homem!"_ Rhodey cuspiu quando ele bateu a porta atrás de si.

Tony enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto; algumas risadas leves ainda escaparam dele quando ele fez isso, e levantou-se do chão. _"Eu sinto muito, Pep. Eu só...", _ele suspirou. _"Quer saber, deixa pra lá. É só muita história para contar."_

Pepper cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ela nunca tinha visto Tony agir tão estranhamente, e ela não gostava daquilo nem um pouco. _"Qual é o seu problema? Você já quer se divorciar?"_

Com o som da palavra que começa com 'D' vindo de Pepper, o momento de ironia histérica que o havia engolido fora embora, deixando-o frio quando ele se lembrou de ter enfrentado um divórcio com Pepper há apenas uma semana atrás; pela perspectiva dele logicamente. _"Não, Pepper. Eu nunca vou querer me divorciar de ninguém. É uma coisa terrível de se fazer."_

_"Bem, isso é o que você provavelmente vai conseguir se você continuar assim, fazendo isso que você está fazendo. Além disso, 'dar branco'? Sério? O que isso quer dizer?"_

_"Uhm, bem, você sabe, a coisa é... "_ Tony mordeu o lábio. Ele não tinha certeza do por que ele tinha dito aquilo em primeiro lugar. _"É complicado... "_

Pepper estreitou os olhos para ele novamente pela enésima vez, olhou-o de cima a baixo como se estivesse digitalizando-o com um detector de mentiras invisível, e então seus olhos se arregalaram de iluminação súbita. _"Ah... ooooh! Eu-eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer, Tony! Bem, isso é ridículo!"_

_"Você sabe?"_ Tony franziu o rosto, imaginando como Pepper poderia entender o que ele estava tentando dizer se ele não estava tentando fazer nenhum sentido na verdade. "_O que você acha que eu quero dizer?"_

Pepper riu, apontando o dedo para ele._ "Você é inteligente, Tony, muito inteligente. Tudo faz sentido agora. Você deveria ter apenas sido honesto comigo e com Freddie só para começar! Especialmente com Freddie."_

_"OK, agora eu não sei do que você está falando."_

_"Oh, não seja tímido, Tony. Eu compreendo totalmente! Rhodey tem o mesmo problema de vez em quando."_

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Que problema?"_

_"Bem, você sabe. 'Dar branco'."_

_"OK."_

Pepper revirou os olhos_. "Alias, é um bom código para dizer isso: 'dar branco'. Você deveria manifestar isso."_

_"Manifestar o quê?"_

_"Seria ótimo em comerciais."_

_"Comerciais? Do que diabos você está falando, Potts?"_

_"Já posso imaginar",_ a mulher aproximou-se de Tony e colocou uma mão em seu ombro enquanto a outra apontava para algo que só ela podia ver. "_Te dá branco na hora H? Você não está sozinho! Tony Stark também sofre com problemas de desempenho."_

_"Problemas com d-d-d-desempenho?"_

_"Sim! Sabe? Você tem problemas com desempenho na hora H; te dá branco. Droga, Tony. Você deveria ter dito isso de uma vez. Você sabe muito bem que Frederick é médico; ele saberá qual remédio te receitar e logo, logo vocês dois voltarão a ação!"_

_"O QUE? Você acha que eu tenho problemas com ereção?"_

_"Está tudo bem, Tony."_ Ela abraçou-o, toda a raiva que ela sentira por seu ato incomum agora esquecido completamente._ "Problemas com desempenho não são incomuns; um em cada cinco-"_

_"EU NÃO TENHO PROBLEMAS COM EREÇÃO!"_

_"Está tudo bem, Tony. É perfeitamente normal... na... sua idade... "_

_"Minha idade? Ugh, isso é desnecessário..."_

_"Não, não. Você deveria ter me dito, Tony. Você sabe que eu te ajudaria. Na verdade",_ ela afastou-se dele e começou a tatear os bolsos a procura do celular dela. _"Deixe-me mandar uma mensagem para um amigo do Freddie. Ele pode emitir uma receita por e-mail e eu posso ir buscá-la agora."_

_"NÃO! Pepper! Pare com isso!"_

_"Dá pra parar de ser tão teimoso? Estou apenas tentando ajudar meus amigos. Você significa muito para mim, Tony, assim como o Freddie. Eu só quero que vocês sejam felizes."_

_Assim como eu_, Tony suspirou com a ironia. "_Mas, Pepper... eu não..."_

_"Não quero ouvir isso_," Ela murmurou rapidamente. _"Eu vou ajudá-lo quer sim ou quer não, mas isso não significa que você se livrou do problema, Stark. É melhor você ir se desculpar com Frederick antes que ele se mate. Você tem sorte de ele não te processar. Você poderia ir para a cadeia por isso."_

_Eu prefiro a cadeia_, Tony pensou. No fundo, porém, ele estava grato por ele pelo menos ter tido a chance de ver Pepper viva e bem, e enquanto ela estava fora de seu alcance desta linha do tempo assim como as antigas linhas do tempo, isso não significava que ele não poderia aquecer-se com sua presença. Ele olhou para o seu relógio-máquina-do-tempo e notou que sua energia estava em quase 30%. Ele estava ficando sem tempo.

O gênio ocupou-se em observá-la enquanto ela falava ao telefone. Ele sabia que ela estava perdendo seu tempo e esforço, mas ele não se importou. Quando se passasse 24 horas, ele iria viajar novamente para outro universo, para outra linha do tempo estranha, aonde ele provavelmente iria acordar como um padre no Tibet ou um brinquedo sexual pessoal de Obadiah Stane. Quando ele acabou com seus devaneios, Pepper desligou o celular e olhou para ele.

_"Está tudo pronto. Greg enviará um fax on-line para a farmácia agora. Eu vou buscá-lo para você."_

Tony abriu a boca para protestar, mas uma ideia melhor veio a ele_. "OK, Pep, você venceu. Vou tomar os malditos comprimidos, mas, eu posso ir com você? Acho que eu provavelmente deveria dar a Frederick algum espaço."_

Pepper considerou a sugestão por um momento antes de ela encolher os ombros em aceitação. _"Pode ser, mas só se você for fazer as pazes com ele, caso contrário, não há negócio."_

_"Claro... claro... fazer... Eu te encontro lá fora?"_

_"Tudo bem",_ disse Pepper enquanto caminhava para a porta da cozinha para sair. Tony respirou fundo, temendo com o que se enquadrava em 'fazer as pazes com o _seu cônjuge'_. Ele só esperava que 'fazer as pazes' não significasse 'dar amassos'. Tremendo com o pensamento, Tony ajeitou os ombros e esticou o pescoço em preparação antes de ele também sair da cozinha e ir até a sala de estar enfrentar a tortura novamente.

* * *

_Talvez eu possa bater minha cabeça com força e sair dessa linha do tempo e esquecer essa história por completo_, Tony pensou enquanto ele saia da casa depois de ter de se livrar de um Frederick muito _pegajoso_. Como ele temia, o 'fazer as pazes' tinha se transformado em uma sessão estranha de 'quase amassos'; um que ele não iria esquecer tão cedo apesar de ter sido um tempo menor do que ele levou para perceber Frederick naquela manhã e socá-lo. _As coisas que eu faço por Pepper_.

Infelizmente, ela nunca saberia daquilo. _E talvez seja melhor que ela não saiba mesmo._

Seus olhos se levantaram para ver Pepper sentada sobre o capô de seu carro. Rhodey estava em pé na frente dela, com os pés firmemente no chão. As pernas de Pepper cercavam a cintura de Rhodey, e suas mãos acariciavam o rosto um do outro de uma maneira que Tony queria que ele e Pepper pudessem fazer novamente. Eles estavam tão absorvidos no beijo que eles nem notaram Tony caminhar até eles.

Quando o casal se separou um do outro, uma promessa silenciosa de 'depois terá mais' era clara em seus olhos. Tony queria saber se ele e Pepper também demostravam isso para um espectador aleatório sempre que estavam juntos: felizes, comprometidos e profundamente apaixonados. Ele ficou surpreso quão bem ele estava lidando em ver um momento íntimo com sua Pepper e seu melhor amigo, mas também percebeu que se alguém fosse o candidato na sua lista de confiança para cuidar dela, seria sempre Rhodey.

_"Você está pronto? Vocês se resolveram?"_ Pepper perguntou quando ela deslizou dos braços de Rhodey. Tony acenou para ela e caminhou até o banco do passageiro. Rhodey deu um último beijo em Pepper antes de ele se virar e voltar para a casa. "_Você está fazendo a coisa certa, Tony. Tenho certeza de que Freddie vai esquecer isso logo."_

Tony sorriu para suas palavras proféticas. "_Tenho certeza de que ele vai."_

Os dois entraram no carro e saíram da frente da mansão, indo direto para a farmácia para pegar uma receita que Tony sabia que ele não só não precisava, como também nem chegaria a usar. Enquanto eles se dirigiram em silêncio até a farmácia, Tony pegou a mão de Pepper e a apertou. Ela retribuiu o gesto e lançou um de seus melhores sorrisos a ele. Naquele momento, Tony se esqueceu de todas as suas preocupações, suas dores e sua missão, e, pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha pressionado o botão de seu relógio na oficina, tudo no mundo – _seu_ mundo, estava perfeito.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

O zumbido alto não se parecia com nada que ele pudesse reconhecer imediatamente, de modo que seu primeiro instinto foi o de ignorá-lo completamente. No entanto, um segundo som estranho seguido do primeiro fora o suficiente para que ele prestasse mais atenção ao seu redor, notando algumas estruturas incomuns. Ele abriu os olhos e tudo o que viu foi uma parede de concreto cinza com rabiscos aleatórios sobre ela. Ele, então, sentou-se no colchão frio e olhou por cima do ombro e reparou que ele estava em um quarto muito pequeno. Um vaso sanitário se encontrava em um dos cantos, e alguns livros estavam empilhados no chão. Quando seus olhos chegaram à parede oposta, ele viu que não havia nenhuma parede, e sim, barras de metal.

_Oh, caramba_, Tony pensou quando percebeu onde estava. Ele olhou para baixo para ver o macacão laranja que vestia seu corpo e ele balançou a cabeça. _Cuidado com o que você deseja, não se esqueça._

_"Stark, levante-se. Você tem um visitante",_ disse um guarda se aproximando do lado de fora enquanto ele pressionava um código apropriado para desbloquear as barras. Um som agudo deixou os dois homens em alerta quando a trava fora removida. Tony levantou-se da cama de concreto e fez o que o homem disse, em silêncio, aguardando a revelação de sua situação naquela linha do tempo. O guarda agarrou os braços de Tony, colocando suas mãos nas costas e o algemou, instruindo-o depois a andar na frente dele.

O corredor das celas de prisão onde ele se encontrava estavam quase vazias, e conforme ele ia andando pelo corredor, ele chegou à conclusão de que ou ele era novo por ali, ou ele não tinha os mesmos privilégios dos outros detentos. Ele podia sentir os olhos de todos pelas costas, mas ele optou por cuidar da própria vida enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor estreito. Eles viraram um corredor e chegaram às escadas, e ele deu passos cuidadosos enquanto descia. Logo que eles chegaram ao primeiro andar, o segurança agarrou-o pelo braço e levou-o para o que parecia ser os escritórios administrativos do edifício. A luz brilhante ali quase cegou o gênio, mas depois de algumas piscadas sua visão foi restaurada.

O escritório não era lá aquelas coisas, mas era um que ele teria esperado de um lugar tão padronizado. Mesas foram estrategicamente colocadas por toda a extensão do grande escritório, uma dúzia de pessoas espalhadas por ali faziam suas tarefas. Algumas pessoas olharam para ele por apenas um segundo antes que seus olhos voltassem para os seus monitores como se ele não tivesse acabado de passar por ali. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para ele, o guarda parou de arrastá-lo quando chegaram a uma porta de metal.

_"Espere aqui",_ disse o guarda a Tony quando ele bateu na porta. Um segundo depois, a porta se abriu para revelar um homem mais velho vestindo um terno. O guarda e o homem trocaram algumas palavras que Tony não se importava de saber até que ele foi empurrado para dentro da salinha. O homem mais velho fechou a porta atrás deles e apontou para a única mesa com duas cadeiras que estava no meio do cômodo. Tony olhou para o homem com desconfiança; ele simplesmente não o reconhecia.

_"Por favor, Sr. Stark."_

Tony caminhou lentamente até a cadeira mais próxima e sentou-se o mais confortavelmente que podia com as mãos ainda algemadas atrás das costas. O homem de terno, que agora Tony assumia ser seu advogado, sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele. Ele, então, tirou de sua maleta um punhado de pastas manilha antes de ele colocar a maleta novamente no chão. Ele abriu a primeira pasta e olhou para os papéis cuidadosamente antes de ele suspirar alto e olhar para cima para encarar o bilionário.

_"Eles negaram o seu apelo mais uma vez, Sr. Stark."_

Tony não respondeu de volta, o que levou o homem a continuar sua explicação. _"Eles não estão comprando a alegação de insanidade temporária que fizemos. Eles se recusam a ouvir o caso novamente."_

Tony não tinha certeza de como responder, então ele optou por olhar em torno de si para fingir ser mesmo insano agora; algo que parecia vir naturalmente para ele. Quando o homem percebeu que Tony não estava prestando atenção em uma palavra que ele estava dizendo, ele fechou a pasta com força e dirigiu-se ao inventor aparentemente confuso. "_Sr. Stark, você está mesmo ciente do que eu disse?"_

Tony poupou um olhar ao homem e inclinou a cabeça. Ele queria saber por que ele estava preso mesmo sabendo que isso não mudaria o fato de que ele não teria Pepper o ajudando por ali. Ele estava com seu reator arc em seu peito, então ele deduziu de que ele tivera feito algo realmente terrível pelo fato de que o seu dinheiro, poder e status de super-herói não fora suficiente para ele se livrar da prisão.

_"Quem é você?"_ Tony perguntou, usando seu rosto confuso para obter as informações de que precisava do homem. O homem de terno balançou a cabeça em aborrecimento antes de falar mais uma vez.

_"Eu estou começando a achar que você é insano, Sr. Stark. Primeiro você diz que você tinha construído uma máquina do tempo e que você estava viajando através do tempo. Depois, você ataca o promotor no meio do julgamento – que por acaso, não o ajudou muito, por sinal – e agora você está me perguntando quem eu sou quando estamos trabalhando juntos para te tirar daqui por quase quatro anos. A pronúncia de insanidade temporária não é para ser atuada de verdade, Sr. Stark."_

_"Então, você é o meu advogado?"_ Tony perguntou, ignorando propositadamente a referência de seu _88CP _para não levantar suspeitas. _"Você não é muito bom, eu presumo, já que eu ainda estou preso."_

O advogado zombou_. "Você tem sorte de estar trancado aqui, senhor. Com sua lista de acusações, você poderia ter pego uma pena de morte, por duas vezes, mesmo você sendo o Homem de Ferro."_

_"Qual–quais são as acusações de novo?"_

O advogado suspirou alto quando ele se levantou. Ele tirou uma pequena chave do bolso e caminhou por trás de Tony. A tensão liberada de seus pulsos foi à indicação de que as algemas haviam sido removidas. O advogado estava com as chave e as algemas com ele enquanto caminhava até suas pastas, as pegou da mesa, e jogou-as na frente de Tony.

_"Como quiser. Chame-me quando você se lembrar de tudo novamente. Estarei lá fora."_ Sem outra palavra, o homem de terno foi até a porta, bateu duas vezes nela e saiu quando o guarda de plantão a abriu. A porta de metal foi novamente fechada e trancada, fazendo Tony olhar para baixo; para as pastas.

_"Vamos ver o que eu fiz."_ Ele odiava admitir, mas ele estava extremamente curioso.

Tony pegou a primeira pasta e folheou os papéis. Ele não conseguia entender metade do que estava escrito nela, mas ele entendia o significado de: _prisão perpétua sem possibilidade de liberdade condicional_. Tudo o que ele tinha feito tinha sido atroz suficiente para conseguir um super-herói bilionário em uma cela.

A segunda pasta, com o nome de _'evidências'_, era mais esclarecedora do que a primeira. Dentro dela ele encontrou algumas fotos, a maioria de partes de sua armadura em péssimas condições e cobertas de sangue. As fotos estavam acompanhadas por uma breve descrição da fotografia, juntamente com medições e sua referência com os relatórios de acompanhamento; tudo na mesma pasta.

_Estou aqui porque eu matei alguém com a armadura? Psh! Se tivesse sido um vilão que tivesse matado o super-herói, ele teria saído._

A terceira pasta, com o nome de _'recursos'_, não era diferente da primeira pasta, estava cheia de formulários chatos e intermináveis - tirando o fato de não ter imagens. Ele jogou-a para o lado e se concentrou na próxima, com o nome de '_cena do crime'_.

_É isso._

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi uma imagem da mansão Stark de frente. Uma fita amarela da polícia cercava a entrada e alguns oficiais apareciam na imagem com lanternas e fitas de medição em suas mãos. Uma série de fotos semelhantes estava ali dentro também, mostrando a sua casa a partir de diferentes ângulos e diferentes momentos do dia, e algumas das fotos incluía carros da polícia estacionados fora de sua casa.

A foto seguinte era da entrada principal da casa, onde a porta de vidro estava quebrada e em pedaços, um caminho de sangue estava visível no piso de mármore caro. Tony não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma impressão do que parecia ser sua bota da armadura sobre a mancha vermelha no chão, juntamente com partes aleatórias de sua armadura: componentes de plástico quebradas, parafusos entre outros.

Em outra foto, mostrava o que parecia ser sua sala de estar em desordem total: vidros quebrados, mesas e cadeiras caídas no chão, mais sangue cobrindo os móveis e outras superfícies, e cada parte da sala estava com crachás de numerações diferentes, giz e outros indicadores do procedimento policial. Até mesmo a área em torno de sua lareira estava com a faixa amarela, e a foto seguinte mostrava os policiais tentando erguer algo das chamas ardentes.

Ele passou a foto para trás de seu monte para ver a quarta foto. Ele apertou os olhos enquanto tentava determinar o que ele estava olhando, até que ele finalmente percebeu que era sua escada que levava a oficina. Parecia que o local inteiro possuía marchas de sangue; marcas de mãos e pés em todo o rastro vermelho e, embora a fotografia não fosse muito clara, ele podia dizer que as impressões não pertenciam a sua armadura, mas a uma pessoa muito delicada. A porta de vidro da entrada de sua oficina parecia estar quebrada, e ele podia ver uma parte de Dummy ou U ali.

Não foi quando seus olhos pousaram-se na foto seguinte que os pedaços do quebra-cabeça começaram a fazer sentido para ele. Ele levou um grande momento para ver a enorme imagem, e quando a realidade o atingiu, aquilo o afetou ainda mais do que quando ele encontrou Pepper morta em sua cama.

_Oh, não... Eu... eu não podia ter... Por favor, não!_

Infelizmente para ele, ele poderia e ele fizera.

A foto que ele agora segurava firmemente em suas mãos era a prova incontestável que mesmo que ele milagrosamente encontrasse uma maneira de sair da prisão, ele seria mantido em cativeiro, e isso não teria feito diferença nenhuma em seu caso. Não havia absolutamente nada que Tony precisasse fazer por Pepper ali, já que ficou evidente em _suas mãos_ que ele já tinha feito o suficiente.

Ele segurou a foto com as mãos trêmulas antes que ele pegasse todas as fotografias e as espalhassem por toda a mesa em um movimento rápido. Seus olhos ficaram sobrecarregados com a quantidade de provas contra ele, e se a vítima não fosse alguém que ele se importasse, ele teria quase admirado o trabalho de sua armadura. No entanto, os poderes que ela possuía não eram tão simples para ele, e seus olhos não seguravam mais as lágrimas enquanto desembarcavam de uma imagem para a outra; todas contendo o rosto da mesma mulher; _sua_ mulher.

Sua mulher _grávida_. Sua _esposa_ grávida.

O rosto dela estava quase irreconhecível sob o inchaço e o sangue cobrindo cada centímetro de suas feições, mas ele teria a identificado sob qualquer circunstância, no entanto, aquilo era simplesmente um _presente _dele. Seus cabelos loiros estavam assimétricos, aparentemente, foram puxados de suas raízes por uma mão dura, e algumas mechas tinham sido impiedosamente cortadas com uma tesoura sem graça. Vários dentes estavam faltando, assim como suas unhas e, infelizmente, assim como parte de seus membros; ele aparentemente havia cortado cada parte quando ela ainda estava viva e atirado em sua chaminé.

Tony não queria imaginar a dor que uma pessoa suportaria por um ataque tão violento, e agora mais do que nunca, ele estava grato de que as memórias de cada realidade que ele entrava não eram lembradas por ele. Ele tinha certeza de que as imagens daquele ato inescrupuloso que ele fizera com as próprias mãos - ou mãos de ferro - era algo que ele não queria como lembrança. Especialmente, se a vítima daquelas ações doentias fosse ninguém menos do que a mulher que ele estava tentando salvar.

_Pepper... como eu poderia ter... não... esse não sou eu ... Eu nunca te machucaria!_

Suas mãos trêmulas escavaram sob a pilha de imagens grotescas e tirou dali um relatório judicial. Ele não parecia diferente do que o que ele tinha tido em mãos há poucos dias atrás, zombando dele com a avaliação final da causa da morte de Pepper. Desta vez, porém, o relatório era ainda mais longo do que antes, com mais detalhes, e em uma natureza totalmente gráfica.

Enquanto ele lia, ele sentia-se mais enojado consigo mesmo. Pepper estava grávida de seis meses de seu primeiro filho, e ele tinha a espancado até a morte por nenhuma razão aparente. Os promotores haviam aclamado assassinato premeditado já que Tony havia dado um comando a sua armadura para que a mata-se enquanto ele a perseguia pela casa e a fazia em pedaços. Seu advogado sendo ou não sendo bom, Tony tinha certeza de que o cara tinha o auto-incriminado e o auto-condenado a morte da maneira mais horrível e torturosa possível.

Parecia que ele tinha conseguido o seu desejo de acabar na prisão, embora ele não se lembrasse de querer ser preso por assassinar a própria esposa e seu filho ainda nem nascido. Ele gemeu quando ele passou a mão sobre a mesa e jogou todas as fotos, pastas e documentos no chão. Ele chutou a cadeira e a mesa, mas nem o guarda e nem o advogado se atreveu a entrar na salinha enquanto Tony estava tendo um ataque de fúria. Era sempre assim quando ele se esquecia de quem ele era e todos com quem ele conviveu quando ele entrava naquela situação.

Quando o advogado finalmente voltou para a salinha - depois que Tony se acalmou - um olhar de seu cliente disse ao advogado de que Tony agora sabia o que tinha feito; e, sabendo todas as causas do por que ele estava ali, o gênio pediu a seu advogado para desistir do caso. Qualquer que seja a justiça que ele receberia, ele aceitaria sem hesitar.

* * *

_Essa realidade é diferente das outras_, Tony ponderou em sua cela de prisão. Seu advogado havia mencionado a máquina do tempo, e agora que ele havia guardado sua raiva e repugnância de si mesmo ao descobrir que ele havia causado a morte de Pepper com sua armadura do Homem de Ferro, sua mente estava analisando todas as suas viagens. Tinha sido difícil fazer aquilo até agora, já que a cada viagem a realidade tinha alguma crise a ser encarada, mas agora no meio da escuridão, ele havia sido deixado sozinho com seus pensamentos.

O fraco brilho do _88CP_ mostrou que sua carga estava em 23%. A energia estava quase esgotada, e Tony não conseguira nada para aumentar suas esperanças além de vergonha e desgraça. Ele não conseguia entender por que ou como seu advogado sabia sobre a máquina do tempo, ou por que o Tony Stark dessa linha do tempo fizera aquilo.

Ele estava viajando mais do que ele planejara? Havia um outro Tony Stark lá fora também querendo consertar os erros do seu passado? Nada fazia sentido para ele; ele só sabia que ele nunca encostara a mão em Pepper, mesmo quando bêbado ou irritado, ou ambos ao mesmo tempo. Será que Pepper dissera algo a ele? Ela havia feito alguma coisa?

Não havia nada que Tony pudesse imaginar sobre um ato de Pepper que justificasse o crime que ele havia cometido, mas as provas contra ele eram abundantes. Ele descansou as costas contra a parede fria e fechou os olhos, metodicamente listando os detalhes de cada viagem. Talvez a máquina do tempo não funcionasse da maneira que ele esperava ou pretendia. Talvez ele devesse viajar para cada realidade já predominada e então ele voltaria para sua realidade original, onde ele acabaria deixando as coisas serem do jeito que eram. Talvez seus cálculos ainda estivessem longe da razão, e a máquina do tempo não era nada mais do que uma versão glorificada dos eventos que Ebenezer Scrooge passou ao aprender o valor da vida e a necessidade de compaixão.

_Mas Scrooge não perdeu o amor de sua vida por sua própria mãos._

Tony simplesmente não conseguia entender o ponto daquilo. Ele sabia que tinha se precipitado usando apenas o protótipo, ele não tinha certeza se iria funcionar, mas aquilo não justificava ele sofrer dia após dia com coisas que ele não se lembrava, certo? Ele preferiria se manter casado com o bastardo do ex-namorado de Pepper, apesar da mudança de orientação sexual, e até mesmo preferiria ver seu falecido pai cavar a língua na garganta de sua mulher, mas _esta_ realidade ele não poderia suportar.

_Eu cortaria minhas próprias pernas antes de machucá-la,_ ele pensou amargamente. Era esta a lição que ele deveria aprender desta vez? Que a sua engenhosidade poderia se transformar em loucura em um piscar de olhos? Ele não queria pensar naquilo, mas era difícil não pensar depois de ver as fotos de seu _bom_ trabalho. Naquela noite, Tony dormiu com a sensação de que tudo foi em vão, e que no momento em que ele voltasse para a sua realidade original – se ele tivesse a capacidade de voltar – ele teria que conviver com a escolha de aceitar que Pepper se fora.


End file.
